Mixup in Paradise
by Sally Shipton
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione go through a living nightmare as children. When they are rescued, they find themselves in a new home. When Hermione is reunited with her family and old friends, she finds herself tangled in a huge mess.
1. Chapter 1

**Mix-up in Paradise**

Chapter 1: Memories Part 1

**(A/N): **This is my first story, so there's a possibility of me messing up. Sorry if that does happen, just go with it. In this story, Hermione is a pureblood instead of a muggleborn. Everybody else remains the same as they are in the books and movies. I would greatly appreciate it if you could review with your opinion on the story or any problems I need to fix. Thanks and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **If you recognize it, chances are it belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing but Adrian Granger.

* * *

><p>Hermione's POV:<p>

_My heart was beating fast. I was scared out of my mind. Who knows where this man is taking me. I tripped over my feet a few times trying to stall, but he kept on dragging me down the hallway. He pushed me into a room with him and locked the door, putting a silencing spell on it. I knew that this couldn't end well. I backed up until I hit the wall, which ended up not helping me at all. He immediately ran over to me, pinning me and began to kiss down my neck. _

Oh no,… He wouldn't dare…

_The next thing I knew I was on tied up to the bed with Lucius hovering above me. _

I sat up in my bed shaking and covered in sweat. I looked around the room and saw Harry and Ron asleep in their own beds. Asleep. Safe. Nobody can hurt us now.

I quietly got up out of bed noticing that the sun had already risen and it was about time to wake up anyway. I looked at my calendar realizing what day it is. Today is the day Hagrid had agreed to take us to Diagon Alley to buy our school supplies. Dumbledore had generously given us money for our supplies knowing we'd greatly appreciate it. The teachers at Hogwarts are very nice to us, except Severus Snape. He likes me, but he can't stand Ron or Harry. Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall have been like parents to the three of us. They have allowed us to stay at the castle after we have been found and almost all of them will do anything to protect us. Everybody in this castle is like family now.

I gathered some clothes from my closet, gone into the bathroom and slipped into the shower. I lost track of time and had decided I should get out, especially if Harry or Ron needed to use it. I had dried myself off, dressed myself and had done my hair. No sign of them. I walked back out into our room and saw them still heavily sleeping on their beds. I rolled my eyes, gently woke the both of them up and traveled downstairs to get some breakfast for myself. Shortly after Ron and Harry had joined me, Dumbledore appeared.

"Are the three of you ready to go?" The old man questioned. We simply nodded with the biggest smiles on our faces and followed him down to Hagrid's hut.

As soon as we walked in Hagrid greeted us with a warm, welcoming hug. "Let's get moving friends!"

We followed Hagrid to Diagon Alley and in a matter of time he had taken us to many different stores, purchasing supplies checking off our lists as we go.

"Great! Now all we need is to get your robes and go find out which wand you will receive!" Hagrid said as he led us to a corner shop.

"Welcome! Please, follow me!" An older woman had said to us as we walked in. Hagrid winked at us and left saying he would be back in time to get us.

The older woman led us to a back room with other women fitting young witches and wizards robes. She led each of us over to a group of women and they had begun immediately. I looked around for a little while looking at the knick-knacks lying around the shop when I had noticed a quite good-looking boy for our age. He was pale with blond hair and beautiful silver-gray eyes. I must say, he was quite attractive for a fellow eleven-year-old. I caught myself staring and tried to look away acting as if nothing happened, but I didn't get too lucky. He had caught me looking and just smirked and laughed a little. My face had to have been a bright shade of red by now. I smiled to myself a little.

The tailor told me that I was finished, and I decided to sit down on the nearest couch to wait for Harry and Ron to be finished. I felt the cushion next to me sink down slightly. I looked over to see the attractive boy that had caught me staring a few minutes ago. I blushed again, not knowing what to say.

"You know it's not polite to stare," The boy said. All I could do was give a small smile. "I'm Draco Malfoy. Who might you be?"

"I'm Hermione Granger." I said nervously. I was never easy around boys after what happened. I never know who to trust anymore.

"Granger? My family is friends with the Grangers! My best friend is here, his name is Adrian Granger. He's over there getting his robes fitted!" I looked in the direction of where he was pointing and saw a young boy that resembled me. Draco then added, "You know, he kind of looks like you."

I nodded in agreement, now staring at whoever this Adrian kid is. I looked at Draco and saw him looking over at the group of three adults coming over to him. A woman that looked very much like Draco spoke.

"Draco dear, did you make a new friend?"The lady spoke to him. Draco groaned. "MOTHER!" I tried my hardest not to giggle at this.

Adrian walked over to us and stood in front of Draco, barely acknowledging me. "C'mon mate, we best be off to get our wands." I looked at him in shock. He looked slightly familiar. I noticed him walk over to his parents and I got a good look at them. The mother looks like me also. They looked at Draco, then at me. We made slight eye contact for a mere second before they looked away. I finished up my conversation and waited until Ron and Harry had come over to retrieve me. Draco and I said our goodbyes and we left with our separate groups. Draco seemed very nice, and I thought he was very good looking. _Not bad for a blonde_. I also couldn't get the picture of Adrian's parents out of my mind. I know I've seen them before somewhere, but I couldn't quite place my finger on it.

The three of us met up with Hagrid and walked over to Ollivander's to retrieve our wands. I was bouncing with excitement. Ever since we were introduced to magic at Hogwarts I have wanted a wand of my own. I couldn't believe I was finally getting one!

As we entered the shop I heard his voice again. _That must be Draco_. I walked around looking at the store with Harry and Ron and when I turned the corner I met face to face with the blond, pale boy again.

"Sorry!" We both said at the same time. The both of us laughed. It was then that I realized that Adrian was standing behind him looking at Ron, Harry and I carefully.

"Are you Harry Potter?" Adrian said as he walked closer to Harry. Harry nodded in response. Adrian stood there shocked. He never thought he would ever see this boy in person. "You must have been very strong to survive a curse from the Dark Lord!"

"ADRIAN GRANGER!" I heard his mother yell and walk over. "Leave the boy alone. Besides, you wouldn't want to be seen talking with a half-blood, would you?" Adrian shook his head.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Come on Hermione, let's just get all of our wands and get out of here." I noticed Adrian's mother stop in her tracks and look between Ron and me.

"Did you just call her Hermione?" she asked Ron. Ron nodded his head. He must be thinking this lady is crazy. How could she not hear him? She's only a mere five feet away from us. She called her husband over. I looked over at Draco and Adrian with a confused look on my face. They just shrugged. The married couple whispered to each other something we couldn't hear, stealing glances over at me every once in a while.

The mother came over and squatted down next to me. "Are you Hermione Granger?" I nodded and looked at Harry and Ron a bit scared. I was never comfortable around adults I don't know anymore.

She took me hands and looked into my eyes. "Sweetheart, do I look familiar at all?"

I was confused. How does she know I thought that they looked familiar? Can she read minds? "Well I think you look like me a little bit and I think I have seen you before."

The lady looked up at her husband and nodded. She looked back to me with the biggest smile on her face and gave me a huge hug. I hugged her back completely and utterly confused. I had no idea about what was happening right now. The lady released me and looked me in the eyes. "Hermione, dear, I'm your mother. This is your father and this is your twin brother, Adrian."

I was shocked. Family? My family? How? I looked back at Harry and Ron and they looked just as shocked and confused as I was.

"What?" I finally managed to say. I was slowly losing my train of thought. I started to panic in my head. Thoughts like 'What if they're lying and they're going to bring me back to Lucius and Bella?' and 'Should I trust these people?' were swarming through my mind. What am I supposed to do?

The lady gave me some parchment with some of their information on it. I shoved it into my pocket promising myself to look at it later. I said goodbye and quickly walked towards Hagrid pulling Ron and Harry with me. Luckily, Hagrid got a hold of the store owner and we were able to get our wands as fast as possible and get out of there. I let myself get lost in my thoughts the entire way back to the castle, determined to figure out if they are my real relatives or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mix-up in Paradise**

Chapter 2: Memories Part 2

**(A/N)**: Thanks for reading! I hope you guys like it because I put a lot of time into this. Review and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** If recognized, there's a really really really high chance it belongs to J.K. Rowling. Any unrecognized characters not mentioned in the books or movies (like Adrian Granger) are mine.

* * *

><p>I sat in the Gryffindor Common Room alone on the couch looking at the card my so-called mother had given me. I have thought about this a lot lately. I heard Harry and Ron's laughter from upstairs getting closer and the sound of footsteps hitting against the stone stairs. They came over and stood in front of me and pulled me up off the couch, dragging me out of the room.<p>

"What are you guys doing?" I asked trying to get out of their grasp. They didn't respond and took me into Dumbledore's office and brought me over to him.

Harry came right out with whatever it was he had to say. "Dumbledore we ran into a lady at Ollivander's the other day and she claimed to be Hermione's mother. Can you find out if it's really her or not? Mione's been staring at this card all weekend." He handed the great wizard the card that I had in my hand.

Dumbledore sighed and took out a file of Jane Granger and placed it on his desk. He began to look through all of the information and looked as if he were deep in though. He took out her picture and asked me if that was what she looked like. I nodded my head.

The old man smiled at me. "Hermione I think you have found your mother."

I was shocked. I never knew anything about my family, unlike Ron and Harry. Ron knew who his real family was but we've been unable to contact them all summer since the Weasley family is on vacation. The entire year we lived in the castle with the students everybody just thought that Ron was the Weasley's cousin, having no proof about him being their son. Unfortunately, the news about them being his brothers didn't break until the summer so he was stuck with us. As for Harry, his parents were killed by Voldemort and he was left alone. That was when he was taken by Lucius and Bellatrix.

I took the picture into my hands and stared at it. I could see the resemblance between us. I hoped I would grow up some day and be as beautiful as her. I smiled at Dumbledore, told him thank you, and walked out with Ron and Harry. We silently walked through the halls. I'm sure they had as many thoughts as I did about this, but I surely wasn't expecting the next thing that popped out of Harry's mouth.

"Are you going to leave us for them? To be with your real family?" The minute he asked me this I didn't know what to say. I knew I should probably live with my real family and try to live the rest of my life normally, but I couldn't leave the castle. This place has been more than a home to me ever since we had escaped our god awful kidnappers.

I didn't respond to his question, but I think about it for a while. When we finally reached the door to the Common Room, we all stopped. I sighed and mumbled the password. I walked in and flopped onto the couch. I didn't know what to do know. Luckily, school started tomorrow so I didn't have to decide on where I was going to stay right now. I knew in the future, however, there may be a problem with this over holidays and summer vacation. I sighed and pulled a pillow under my head and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>I look in the mirror and smiled. It felt right to be attending Hogwarts this year. I felt invincible wearing the school clothes and robes we were required to buy. I have sat through a sorting ceremony before with the staff, but being in the ceremony is a completely different thing. Everybody watches you as you sit on the stool and listen to the sorting hat make its decision for you. I had no idea as to what house I would be in. Harry and Ron ought to be in Gryffindor since both of their parents were former Gryffindors. But for me, I didn't know what to expect. I was told by a few people that I could qualify for any house, for I had characteristics for all of them. I had a little bit of every house inside of me. I'll have to remember that for later. It might come in handy someday.<p>

Harry knocked on the bathroom door. "Hermione come on we have to go now Minnie's waiting for us!"

I opened the door and pulled the two of them towards the stairs and ran out of the Common Room with them and stopped in front of McGonagall. She led us downstairs to all of the other first years. I smiled at the sight of the amount of kids standing in the room. They all seemed so happy and carefree.

I looked around at everybody and saw Draco and Adrian standing amongst the crowd talking with each other. Draco looked over at me for a second and laughed a little to himself. He must have known I was staring directly at him and Adrian.

Minnie told everybody to get into a straight, single file line alphabetically by our last name and to be on our best behavior. I stood between Adrian and Daphne Greengrass. I could tell they were nervous about this sorting ceremony. I was even nervous.

She opened the doors to the Great Hall and walked us through the tables to the front. She brought out a stool and the sorting hat, and began to call names.

"Abbott, Hannah!" A young girl walked up and sat on the stool while Minnie placed the sorting hat on her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The sorting hat had shouted. We all watched her walk over to the Hufflepuff table and sat down as they cheered.

"Bones, Susan!" She continued. "Boot, Terry!" The list kept going and the front of the line was growing closer.

"Granger, Adrian!" My twin brother walked forward and sat down with the sorting hat placed over his head. After the hat called out Slytherin he walked over to the table and sat.

"Granger, Hermione!" I gulped and walked up to Minnie with a small smile on my face. I sat down onto the stool and she placed the hat on my head. I heard a small voice talking. It was discussing to itself, it seemed, about my personality and my traits.

All of a sudden I heard it yell Slytherin and heard the entire table clapping and cheering. I walked over and sat next to my brother and gave him a smile. I was glad that I could spend as much time as possible with Adrian now since we're in the same house.

More names went by, followed by cheers from the four different houses Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin.

"Malfoy, Draco!" I watched him walked over and the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed Slytherin. He walked over to us beaming proudly and sat on the other side of me.

The three of us, Adrian, Draco and I, were so busy talking that I almost missed Harry's sorting. I heard his name and turned around to see him underneath the hat already. _Slytherin, Slytherin, Slytherin. He has to be put in Slytherin. We can't be separated_. I told myself that over and over again. Finally the hat spoke.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The entire table cheered and welcomed him over to their table. He looked back and me and shrugged. I just sat there and watched him. The way he was talking to everyone made it seem like he's known them his whole life. Why wasn't he disappointed that we weren't together? Maybe he wanted to get away from me, like he needed a break. I immediately shook that thought out of my head. No way was that possible. We're best friends, practically brother and sister.

I heard Ron's name get called and shortly after was followed by the sorting hat's voice shouting Gryffindor. He mouthed 'sorry' to me as he walked towards the Gryffindor table and sat next to Harry. I frowned. Now my two best friends are in the complete opposite house. I knew for a fact that Slytherins and Gryffindors didn't get along from just living in the castle for a little over a year.

All of a sudden all of those thoughts escaped my mind when the table was magically filled with food. Everybody started grabbing things and throwing it on their plates. We all finished our meal and started talking again when all of a sudden desserts began to fill the tables. It was like a child's dream come true.

After everyone had finished eating we were all taken back to our Common Rooms by the Prefects. We still had an hour until the lights went out, so they told us to hang out until we had to all go to bed.

Most of the first years sat together talking and laughing along with each other. By the end of the night it was like we've all known each other our whole lives. The Prefects called us up to bed and we all said our goodbyes. I watched Draco and Adrian walk up to their room while I made my way to the girl's room with Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson.

At the top of the stairs we saw all of our trunks we packed. Everyone changed into their pajamas and fell asleep in bed. Everyone except me, of course. I couldn't get my mind off of Harry and Ron and how they would act around Draco and Adrian. I wondered if they'd all ever get along, or if I'd have to choose between them. I didn't even want to think about what I'd have to go through if they hated each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Mix-up in Paradise

Chapter 3: Recap of Hermione's Life at Hogwarts

(A/N): This chapter is just summaries of what happened over the years at Hogwarts with Hermione's life. If I were you, I would read this instead of skipping over it thinking it's nothing. If you don't read this then you might be confused throughout the next couple of chapters. This explains why things happened and what causes what will happen in the future. Review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own the storyline, Adrian Granger and Hermione's pureblood parents. The rest belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>Third Person POV:<p>

_Year 1_: Unfortunately for Hermione, her two Gryffindor best friends and her Slytherin friends hated each other. She had to go through the year secretly meeting Ron and Harry since her housemates would disapprove of her being friends with them. This means that during school she had to act like their enemy and went along with whatever Draco and Adrian had done to them. She always made sure that they knew she didn't mean what she had said or done to them every time they met up and they usually forgave her. Hermione helped Harry along the way when he was trying to figure out how to find the Sorcerer's Stone and helped him with a few spells that assisted him on his journey. She received all O's in every class she took and was a favorite student of every professor there. During her Flying class she had trouble getting the hang of it, but with the help of Draco and Adrian she started to understand it better. When the sport Quidditch was introduced to them everybody got excited and wanted to play for their house team. Disappointment took over though as everybody had found out about how you can't play on the team until your second year. Except for Harry of course, since he had a 'gift' as Dumbledore had said. Everybody had become very jealous but attended every game. Hermione had stayed with her parents over the holidays and over the entire summer. She got reacquainted with her entire family and met Draco's family. She was introduced to Lucius and Bellatrix again at a party that was being held at Malfoy Manor and they had a little talk with her in private. They had put a silencing spell on the room they were in and used the Cruciatus curse on her as her punishment for running away. They warned her that if anybody ever found out about what they did to her throughout her life that they'd kill her with a flick of their wands.

* * *

><p><em>Year 2<em>: This year Draco's younger sister, Carina Malfoy, and Ron's younger sister, Ginny Weasley, were beginning their first year at Hogwarts. On the train ride Hermione would slip back and forth between the Slytherin's car that they claimed, and the cabin Harry, Ron and Ginny were staying in. Throughout the year she continued to meet with them secretly. She had accompanied Harry, Ron and Professor Lockhart into the Chamber of Secrets and had helped Harry through most of his journey. The two of them saw Ginny lying on the ground, and when Hermione and Harry had run over to help Tom Riddle had appeared behind them. He had separated Hermione from Harry when he realized she was the new heir of Salazar Slytherin and had tried to persuade her to help him defeat Harry. When she didn't agree to his wishes, he had put her under the Imperius curse and she helped Tom Riddle attack Harry. Fortunately, Harry had struck Tom's diary with the Basilisk fang he had taken when he killed the snake. Due to the amount of strength of the Imperius curse, Hermione had fallen unconscious. She was taken out of the Chamber by Ginny, Ron and Harry, and was escorted to the Hospital Wing. When Adrian and Draco were called down they were furious and accused Harry and Ron of doing this to her. The four of them almost began a fight, but luckily some of the Hogwarts staff had been there to stop it. Adrian and Draco had banned Hermione from being with her two Gryffindor best friends and she had no choice but to listen to them, knowing that they would have found out if she didn't.

* * *

><p><em>Year 3<em>: Being in their third year at Hogwarts, students had began to feel more comfortable with spells, flying, potions, and all the usual thing a wizard should know. Hermione was the brightest witch of their age, and she sure was proud of it. She aced all the tests, got O's in all of her classes, and still found time to socialize during the day! While she was in the library looking for a book to help her with her research report, she ran into Ron while turning a corner and they fell on top of each other. Ron had fancied her at the time, and Hermione had thought he was a nice boy, but never had expected what he did that day. They looked into each other's eyes, Hermione blushing of course, and Ron took it as a chance to make a move. He gently kissed her, and to his surprise she kissed him back. This was when Hermione had begun to let loose a little and let guys get all over her. She didn't want to be known as the goody-goody around the school because she knew that was no way to get a guy. After a minute or two of snogging they stood up. Hermione's face had been bright red by then and she left the library not wanting to look back. Later on in the year news broke out about Sirius Black escaping from Azkaban. Harry and Ron had been in the library looking through books for more information on him, whereas Draco and Adrian had their families to turn to. The two Gryffindors agreed that Sirius Black was innocent, but the Slytherin boys had to disagree. The Black family had kicked Sirius out of the family for being in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin and ruining the family tradition. Both groups of boys wanted to find him though, but for two different reasons. Hermione had agreed to help both and was giving information back and forth between the two, even though they didn't know it. When the time came, Hermione found herself in the Shrieking Shack alone with Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Severus Snape, and Remus Lupin. She didn't know who to believe in this situation. Snape had wanted her to believe Sirius was guilty, Peter just wanted to be set free, and Sirius and Lupin tried to persuade her to believe Sirius was innocent. Sooner or later though, Harry, Ron, Draco and Adrian teamed up to come find her. To Hermione's surprise they all worked together, until Draco and Adrian had found Hermione. Then they had turned against the two Gryffindors and left with Snape to get back to the castle to tell them that Harry and Ron were helping Sirius Black. Eventually Sirius was proved innocent, but Peter Pettigrew escaped. Harry and Ron were extremely angry with Hermione by the end of the year due to her behavior towards them and they slowly grew apart over the summer.

* * *

><p><em>Year 4<em>: The year the Tri-Wizard Tournament took place went terribly wrong. Instead of only three wizards competing, four had been selected from the Goblet of Fire. These four wizards were Cedric Diggory of Hufflepuff, Viktor Krum from Durmstrang, Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons, and Harry Potter of Gryffindor. Being the Slytherin that he is, Adrian had made magic buttons that supported Cedric and said "Potter Stinks" on them and had given them out to everybody to wear. The pins were all around the school and everybody was laughing at Harry and taunting him. When the first task came, most of the Slytherin house had been cheering for Krum, but when it was Harry's turn they had decided to cheer for the Dragon instead, including Hermione. Her views were completely different now and all because of one summer with her parents. During the last challenge when Harry had returned with Cedric's dead body, Hermione let her tears roll freely down her face. She was very close to the boy while she lived at the castle when she was ten and he acted like her big brother at times. Draco wrapped his arms around her and let her sob against his chest. That same day Draco and Hermione had begun their relationship, and Ron was heartbroken by seeing the girl he thought he loved be with somebody else. Draco and Hermione tried to keep it quiet not wanting any big attention at the moment, but knew that sooner or later word was going to get out, but obviously it wasn't any time soon. The reason for this was because Lord Voldemort had returned and everybody was on edge about him. Some people didn't believe it, and others had begun to panic for their families. The Slytherin trio's parents, on the other hand, were more than excited about this, and none of their children had any idea why.

* * *

><p><em>Year 5<em>: Harry had been expelled from Hogwarts for performing magic in front of a muggle, but then had a trial for his defense of using it as protection. Later on Dumbledore had been informed that the Ministry of Magic had appointed Dolores Umbridge the new Defense against the Dark Arts (DADA) teacher. Since she decided to not teach the students how to defend themselves with magic, Harry stepped up and decided to do it. Everybody met in the Room of Requirement and they held lessons. Umbridge had found out something was going on and had Hermione, Draco, Adrian, Carina, and the rest of the Slytherin house work undercover for her. They had successfully found out what had been happening between the group of students and brought Umbridge to see. The woman had informed the Ministry about how Professor Dumbledore had created a group called Dumbledore's Army, which was not allowed, and they fired Dumbledore and put Umbridge in his place. She ruled the school, favoring the Slytherins. This house was allowed anything they wanted. They could even apparate on castle grounds now. New rules were set, but they obviously only applied to Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Throughout this time at Hogwarts, Hermione and Draco's relationship had been getting more serious every day that passed. They had also become very much public too. Snogging and groping in the hallways were very common for the two, that is until Carina and Adrian had caught them. One night Draco and Hermione got carried away in their Common Room and the two had spent the rest of the night getting to know each other a little more, I guess you could say. When Adrian had found out about this he was furious with Draco. He had hated the thought of his best friend touching his sister like that and often had separated them claiming they spent too much time together. They had put all of their anger towards each other aside when they were called home one night. They apparated from the castle and when they arrived to the Malfoy Manor they were standing in front of a room full of Death Eaters. The three of them traveled with the group until they got to their destination. The battle between the Death Eaters and the Order of the Phoenix had begun and during the entire thing Hermione, Draco and Adrian were taken back to another room to meet with none other than the Dark Lord himself. He discussed with them about how it was mandatory for them to be marked in their next year and to help allow the rest of the Death Eaters to enter the castle. If they declined then they would be killed. They left the room following Voldemort and Hermione saw Harry on the ground with Dumbledore kneeling beside him. She couldn't take it and slipped out of the building with her brother and her boyfriend and apparated them back to the castle scared about their next year at school.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mix-up in Paradise**

Chapter 4: Memories Brought Back

**(A/N): **This starts off in their sixth year, and I'm not going to say any more than that. I don't want to spoil it, do I? Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not, never have, and never will own the Harry Potter series and anything about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV<strong>

I quietly walked down the staircase to the Slytherin Common Room in my sweats and an old tee shirt and sat on the couch. I took out my wand and mumbled a spell that was supposed to make the fire bigger but instead it just put the fire out completely.

"Bloody fireplace" I mumbled while hugging my knees to my chest, staring at the floor.

I started thinking about what I went through with Harry and Ron, thanks to another nightmare that popped into my head. I realized I had let them go to be with my brother and my boyfriend. They would never accept my apologies after what I had done to them. They were the only two people who understood what happened to me. I haven't told anybody over the years. I just bottled it all up inside. If I started to panic, I made up some sort of excuse. It used to be that easy. Now everything kept building up and I couldn't take it anymore. By now I had tears falling freely down my face.

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

I heard soft footsteps from across the room and noticed somebody sit down next to me.

"Hermione?" I heard the figure say. It was obviously Adrian.

I lifted my head enough so I could look at him. He sat down next to me and pulled me closer to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked slightly worried. I tried to say something, but I just ended up breaking down. I curled up next to him and let it all out. I felt him lift me onto his lap and he held me close trying to get me to calm down. I didn't even notice that another person had entered the room and sat down next to us until Adrian spoke to him. I heard him say Draco's name and immediately looked up at him. I saw a look of concern wash across his face as he saw me. What was I supposed to tell them? I've ran out of excuses by now, and how would I explain to them all of the dreams about Harry and Ron? I had to let them know what happened. I knew this point would come sooner or later.

I got off of my twins lap and moved to another chair so I could sit alone. "I think it's about time to tell both of you what really happened to me as a child."

The two boys look at each other confused and back at me. I took it as a sign to continue. "When I was still a toddler, I was taken to a small house in the woods by a wizard and witch both of you are very familiar with. Their names would be Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange."

I looked up to see their expression change from confused to shocked. "I found myself sitting on the floor next to two other boys you both also know. They would be known as Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. We were all about the same age, about 3 years old I would say. Lucius and Trixxy took care of us and we were raised believing they were out parents. We trusted them completely. Then finally when we were all about the age of 8 they started abusing us. They would do whatever they could to make our lives miserable. The three of us were put under the Cruciatus curse uncountable times, that being our main punishment. We were put under the Imperius curse every so often also. If we weren't being hurt physically, then we were being hurt mentally. We were told over and over again we were scum and nobody cared about us. Over the next couple of years our punishments got harsher, if that was even possible. One day we must have really pissed them off for good because what they did next was the most horrible thing anybody could do." I look up at them trying to fight back the tears. "Trixxy tortured Ron and Harry in the most unimaginable ways. I can't even begin to describe it. Lucius had other plans for me, though." Tears began to roll softly down my cheeks. I could remember this day like it was yesterday.

"He began to drag me down the narrow hallways of the house. He threw me into the master bedroom and locked the door behind him, using magic of course. He put a silencing spell on the room and cornered me up against the wall." I had to look a mess right now. I was shaking and crying. "I tried to get away but he held me up as tight as he could and… and he-" I choked on my own tears not able to finish the rest of the story. I knew I had to tell them, but just decided to leave other any detail.

"He raped me." I whispered quietly, more to myself then them. I let the tears freely fall from my eyes into my lap. I glanced over at Adrian and Draco and I couldn't read either of their expressions.

"Please don't tell anybody. No one can know. I wasn't even supposed to tell you. If they find out… I've already said too much." I couldn't let this come between my relationships with them.

Draco walked over and kneeled down beside me. "Mione, why haven't you told us? And if who finds out? Do my father and my aunt still do this to you?" He kept asking question after question.

"Draco just shut up! I can't answer any of your bloody questions!" I was shocked with myself. Did I really just snap at my boyfriend for being curious?

Adrian looked shocked. "Hermione he just wants to help." I looked over at him.

I sighed and relaxed back into the chair. "I can't help it. I'm so scared. They told me they'd kill me if they found out I told anybody at all about this." Draco looked disgusted. He couldn't even imagine what would possess his father to do this to Hermione. He knew she was the most beautiful witch in the entire school, but doing that type of thing to a 9 year old is horrible.

"I tore Harry and Ron right out of my lives once I turned fourteen. Mum and Dad told me to stay away from the half-blood and the blood traitor, so I did as they said. I just wish I never listened to them. I lost the two people who actually understood what happened to me. I was such a horrible friend to them when started school." I ran out of tears by now. My eyes had to be red and puffy but I could really care less at the moment.

I felt Draco's strong arms lift me up and sat down, putting me in his lap. I curled up against him with my head in the crook of his neck. Adrian got up and left us alone.

Draco and I stayed like that for a while, neither of us talking. He just held me and I knew I would be safe if his arms. I slowly drifted off to sleep feeling a little better than I did when I woke up.

* * *

><p>I woke up and looked around and saw the rest of the Slytherin house sitting around the Common Room.<p>

_We must have fallen asleep sitting here last night. _I looked up at Draco and saw him still asleep and giggled to myself. I shook him gently and whispered for him to wake up in his ear.

His eyes fluttered open and saw everyone and looked down at me confused. A smile broke out on my face. "Draco come on it has to be at least eleven by now and we're going to Hogsmeade today! We have to go get ready!" I got off his lap and reached for his hand to help him up. I dragged him up to my dormitory and sat him on my bed.

"Can you pick out an outfit for me while I take a shower? I never can decide for myself." I love it when Draco picked out my clothes for me; he always knows what I look best in.

He nodded and began to get some clothes out while I slipped into the bathroom and got in the shower.

* * *

><p>I ran down the stairs into the Common Room to my friends. I was so excited for our group trip to Hogsmeade. I usually go every Saturday with Carina, Adrian and Draco but this time we had at least five more people tagging along with us. We walked out of the building together laughing and made our way to Hogsmeade.<p>

Pansy told the guys that that all of us girls would meet them at the café and we said our goodbyes, Draco leaving me with a light kiss and his stunning smile. We all walked into the dress shop around the corner and split up all of us went off trying to find the perfect dress. I looked out the boutique window and saw Harry and Ron walking towards the shop. I smiled and snuck out of the store and walked towards them.

"Harry! Ron!" I called out. I had to let them know that I'm sorry. They look up at me confused. I walked up to them and gave them a hug.

"Come on I have to talk to you two." I said as I pulled them down to an alley. I stopped when we were far back enough so nobody could hear.

"Hermione what are you doing!" Ron yelled at me. Harry gave me a confused look.

I backed up from them and leaned against the wall and sighed looking at them. "I wanted to apologize for the way I treated you guys over the years. I regret it—well, most of it. You guys can get bloody annoying. But that never gave me a reason to turn on you like that. I realized last night that I let go of the only two people who understood what I went through after another nightmare. It was probably one of the stupidest choices I ever made and-" I cut myself off as I saw a few dark figures running through the darkness at the end of the alleyway. I immediately recognized them.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Harry asked worried.

I took my wand out. "I've got to get out of here before they find me." I told them as I turned around and started running down the narrow path, only to be startled by three Death Eaters in masks and long, black cloaks walking towards me. I stopped short and turned around and saw more walking my way. I started to panic.

"Harry, Ron, you got to get out of here. Use the lessons Dumbledore had been giving you and apparate somewhere else in Hogsmeade. Tell Draco and Adrian I said to get back to the castle." I looked around and saw the Death Eaters getting closer. "NOW!" I screamed at them.

They exchanges worried looks and sighed knowing that arguing with me would do them no good and apparated away with a pop. I started to back up and felt two strong hands grab me, causing me to drop my wand. Somebody else picked it up and put it in their pocket. I heard them mumbling something to each other, and then all of a sudden I was gone with a pop.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mix-up in Paradise**

Chapter 5: The Beginning of a New Life

**(A/N):** Sorry, this chapter is actually a little shorter than others. I really hope people are actually reading this. Review with your opinion on it (:

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling anything Harry Potter related that is recognized.

* * *

><p>I looked around and saw I was at the Malfoy Manor standing in front of a room full of Death Eaters. I was handed over to another person in the dark robes and recognized her to be Bellatrix Lestrange. I couldn't stand it when she made contact with me. I tried to get out of her grasp but she just dug her nails into me. I winced at this but became easily distracted when I noticed Voldemort walking into the room. I froze in my place knowing what was probably going to happen. He walked closer to me and stroked my cheek with his hand. I flinched away from it disgusted. I never liked the man, and hopefully never will.<p>

He gave me a warning look, but then smirked. "So, Miss Granger, I have heard a lot about you. You've been described as a talented, young witch. A genius, if you will, and a very beautiful one at that."

I was horrified at his words. How did he know so much about me, and wait, did he call me _beautiful?_

"You know, I would be delighted if you would become my newest follower. You'd make a perfect Death Eater." He told me staring into my eyes.

I stared at him in shock. I knew he was going to ask me this, as he told me last year, but I thought it would be later. There must be something he wants. I can't give in to him though.

I looked up at him. "I wouldn't become one of your horrific Death Eaters if my life depended on it."

His smirk fell into a frown. He turned around and nodded to two of his followers and they entered another room. They came back quickly holding my mother in their hands, obviously holding her a little too tightly. I gasped and looked over at my father seeing the hurt look on his face. He stood there in his dark robes staring at her, already having an idea of what was going to happen.

"Why is my mum here?" I asked, part of me not wanting to know the answer. It was quiet for a few seconds before I received an answer.

Voldemort opened his mouth to answer, but closed it again with a sigh. "Well, I guess you will end up finding out soon."

"I'm going to ask you again Miss Granger. Will you accept my offer to become one of my loyal followers?"

I look straight into his lifeless eyes and said, "I told you once already that I will never serve you. I don't plan on changing my answer." I tried to stay calm as I talked; knowing if I started to panic the fear would show right through my voice.

"Well, that's a shame." The bastard stated and turned towards my mother. "Now, what would you say if your mother's life depended on it?"

"Get away from her!" I yelled, slightly panicked.

Voldemort just laughed. "If you agree, I'll let her go. Otherwise she will have to pay for your behavior at the moment."

I didn't answer him. I just looked at my father hoping he could help me with this, but he said nothing. He just stared at the ground.

"Your father can't help you here, young one. He would never turn his back on his master, and I bet he would be delighted to have another family member in our army." He shook his head. "And still no answer, I assume? Looks like your beloved mother will have to pay the consequences." He pointed his wand towards her. "_Crucio!"_ he yelled.

She fell to her knees, then collapsed onto the ground. I watched her scream in pain. This had to of went on for at least a minute by now. Tears streamed down my face. Unable to watch this anymore I screamed out at him, "STOP IT YOU BASTARD! LIFT THE BLOODY CURSE! SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" I tried to get out of Bellatrix's grip but she was too strong for me.

Voldemort lifted the curse and slowly walked over to me. "You know what I want from you. Agree to my wishes, and she can leave. If you deny me, then her life may be taken. Your decision now depends on the life of your own mother. If I were you, I would choose carefully."

I couldn't believe this. The only way for my mother to life is if I become a Death Eater, otherwise I will have to watch her die and live my own life knowing she's only gone because I was selfish. I had to accept, he couldn't do that to my mother. I can't imagine a world without her.

I looked up at him and took a deep breath. "I will grant you your wishes, if you let my mother go."

He told a group of other people to bring her into the other room and took me from Bellatrix. He pulled my left sleeve up and held me by my wrist. He then proceeded to brand the Dark Mark onto my forearm and mumbled a few spells with his wand pressed against it. I tried my best to stay strong, but every so often I felt a tear fall down my cheek during the torturing process. He mumbled the rules that I must follow into my ear, telling me every little thing I need to know.

I nodded as he spoke, and when he finished he pulled my sleeve back down and pushed me towards the fireplace.

"Floo back to that dreaded school you go to and be sure to not let any teachers besides Severus Snape know about this. Be off now." He told me dryly and left me with that.

I took a handful of floo powder from the house elf, stepped into the fireplace, and yelled "HOGWARTS!"

* * *

><p>I walked through the halls of the school alone thinking about what had gone on no longer than an hour ago. I went through my rules over and over again in my head. I didn't even want to know what would happen if I disobeyed <em>him<em>.

I walked around the corner and saw Draco, Adrian, Harry and Ron at the end of the hallway. I gasped and turned around hoping they didn't see me, but the next think I heard was my name being called out.

I stopped and turned around. "What." I replied dryly. I really wasn't in the mood to talk to anybody. I had a mixture of anger, sadness, and fear through me, and the three of those together in a teenage girl could not end well.

"Well are you going to come here?" Ron asked rather rudely. Draco shot him a glare.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the four boys. They all stared at me.

"Well?" I asked, obviously annoyed.

Adrian finally spoke. "Where did you go? We were looking for you everywhere in Hogsmeade until Weaselbee and Scarhead over here told us to come back here. And what happened to you? You look like a wreck."

"Thanks." I said sarcastically. "And maybe if you're lucky I'll explain it to you later." I snapped at him. I sat down on the bench against the wall and ran a hand through my hair and sighed. "Sorry. I'm not in the best mood." I told them all after a few seconds. I glanced down the hall and saw Snape rounding the corner.

"Sorry I have to go talk to someone." I ran down the corridor and grabbed Snape by his arm.

"I really have to talk to you in your office." I told him. It was more of a command than a question, but I didn't care at the moment. He nodded once and led me into the dungeons where his office sits. I shut the door behind me and stood in front of him. He stared at me and I took it as a sign to begin speaking.

"When I was in Hogsmeade today, a group of Death Eaters took me to the Malfoy Manor and, well I'm going to get straight to the point. I was taken to see Voldemort and he lured me into becoming one of his followers." I raised my sleeve on my left arm showing him the mark. "He told me you were the only teacher I was allowed to tell."

I looked at his expression and he looked shocked. "You are only sixteen, Hermione." I nodded, already realizing this. "Why'd you accept?"

"Why?" I said, mocking him. "I accepted because he was going to kill my mother! I had no choice! He told me I was smart, beautiful, talented… anyway the point is he practically forced me. I didn't want to do this."

Snape looked at me worried. I continued talking. "I wanted to know if you could look after me while at school. Give me an excuse or something that will always get me out of class in case _he_ calls me, or just cover for me in case I almost get caught." I looked up to him so we were face to face.

"Fine." He said flatly. "But only because you're practically family." He smiled a little this time. I smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you" I whispered. He just held me tighter as a response. My smile broke out into a full grin by now. I felt so relieved to know that somebody in the castle could help me through this.

"You better get back now; if anybody asks where you were just say you were feeling ill." I nodded and headed towards the door and looked back.

"Thanks again" I said feeling better and left to go back to the Common Room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mix-up in Paradise**

Chapter 6: The First Meeting

**(A/N):** God I hope there's nothing wrong with this chapter. There's a high possibility of a mistake. It seems like every chapter I write gets longer and longer. Only by like a hundred words or so, but it's still bigger. Eh, you can manage. Enjoy. (:

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything recognized - belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>I walked silently into the Slytherin Common Room hoping nobody was still awake. I almost made it all the way over to the staircase before I heard my name being called by Draco. I turned around to see him and Adrian sitting in from of the fireplace.<p>

"Dammit" I cursed under my breath. I walked over to them and sat on Draco's lap.

"What are you doing out so late, sneaking around like that?" Adrian questioned me. I sighed hoping they wouldn't ask.

"I was meeting with Snape." I tried to give short answers.

"Why would you be meeting with Snape at midnight?" My brother asked curiously.

I groaned. "I don't think I'm allowed to say why exactly, but he's been helping me with some things."

The two boys exchanged looks. Draco finally spoke. "What's he helping you with that is so important you have to sneak out at night?"

I hated lying to them, and even if I did they would find out. I'm possibly the worst liar in the entire school. "Fine, I'll tell you, but you have to keep this a secret nobody can know." They both nodded their heads at me.

I reached over and pulled up my left sleeve, revealing the dreaded mark burned into my left forearm. I looked up at them and frowned seeing their expressions.

"Hermione…" Draco began but trailed off. They were obviously confused so I knew that I'd have to explain the entire story to them.

I took a deep breath and relaxed myself against Draco's chest. "The other day at Hogsmeade when I had Harry and Ron come get you, I didn't just come back to the castle. I was actually taken by Death Eaters to the Manor."

I felt Draco's strong arms reach around my waist and pull me closer to him. I continued on. "I approached Voldemort—well more like I was dragged over to him. They took my wand and hand the tightest grip on me. Anyway, he told me I would make a good death eater and asked me to join him once or twice."

"Well what did you say?" Adrian rudely cut in.

"No, of course! I told him I would never follow him if my life depended on it! I obviously didn't stay true to my own words though."

I pauses for a moment not wanting to talk about what happened next. "After I refused, they brought in mum and he threatened to punish her if I declined him once again. I didn't believe he would do so, and I rudely disagreed with him. The next thing I remember is her squirming on the floor in tears with a blood-curling scream."

I had to of had tears in my eyes. Those few seconds of her in pain played over and over again in my head. "I stood there and watched her be tortured by the bastard. She had to have been under the Cruciatus curse for at least a minute before I said something. I screamed at him to stop and he said he would spare her if I agreed to be his newest servant. I agreed to his wishes, and he branded the bloody mark into my arm."

I looked at Adrian and his expression looked more hurt than anything. He spoke in a very soft tone. "So they forced you into doing this?" I nodded and buried my face into Draco's neck, wrapping my arms around him and letting the tears flow.

Draco held me tightly against him and spoke. "Didn't he want Adrian and me also? He told all three of us to join him last year when we were at that battle between the Death Eaters and the Order."

I nodded, still curled up against him. I never wanted to let him go now. I felt safe in his arms, like nothing could hurt me. I looked up finally, but only so I could speak clearly. "He will probably want me to bring you to him. The damn half-blood won't get off his lazy ass to do anything for himself. He's had me, Trixxy, or Lucius do every for him. He must abuse the house elves when we're all gone."

Adrian froze when I said the two Death Eater's names. "Did you just say Bellatrix and Lucius were with you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Adrian, they would be at the meetings figuring they are Death Eaters themselves. The three of us are his favorites and now I'm expected to be his little pet. He calls me his secret weapon since I have access into the castle."

I yawned and looked up at Draco. "Babe I'm tired, can be cuddle until we fall asleep?" He smiled and nodded, laying down on the couch and wrapping free arms around me. I looked over and saw Adrian already asleep on the other couch. I looked into Draco's eyes and smiled. "I really am sorry. I didn't want to become a monster like this at all. I just couldn't stand the thought of losing my mum."

He had a hurt look on his face. "Hermione, it wasn't your fault so stop taking the blame. You're just a sixteen year old girl, it's not like you had any other option. And never call yourself a monster ever again. You are better than them, and you know that. Now get some rest, you look exhausted."

I smiled even bigger and kissed him square on the lips. "I love you, Draco." I told him softly. I heard a quiet 'I love you too' as I cuddled into him and dozed off to sleep.

* * *

><p>I walked hand-in-hand into Snape's classroom with Draco and sat down next to him with the rest of the Slytherin house. Snape explained how to make the new potion and told us to get to work. I looked up at Draco and smiled seeing him scribbling down notes for the potion.<p>

"I'm going to go get some more ingredients from the storage room, I'll be right back." Draco nodded his head and gave me a light kiss before letting me go.

I walked over to the closet and the only people in there were Snape, Ron, and Harry. I walked over and stood next to Snape. After a few seconds of looking through ingredients, my left forearm started to burn. I immediately brought my hand back and held it on there for a little cursing to myself.

Harry and Ron looked over from across the room, while Snape walked over to me and whispered in my ear.

"He's calling you. Follow me to my office and we can floo to the Manor." I nodded to him and began to follow him out of the room but felt a hand on my arm.

"Hermione what are you talking about with Snape. Who's calling you?" Harry asked me quite concerned.

I winced, feeling the burn in my arm get stronger. "Sorry Harry, but I can't talk. I really have to go."

"But Hermione," He begged.

"HERMIONE ARE YOU COMING OR NOT!" I heard Snape yell across the room.

I gave Harry an apologizing look and ran out of the room over to Snape, doing my best to ignore all of the stares I was getting.

"Draco you're in charge while I'm gone, I have to take care of some business." Snape said while he left, dragging me along with him.

We walked into his office and stood in the fireplace. I linked arms with him and he yelled out the desired location while throwing the floo powder down.

* * *

><p>We walked through the Manor and into the room with Voldemort's throne. The room was empty, aside from Voldemort, Snape, Bellatrix, and I. <em>Of course Trixxy is here. She follows him around like his pet<em>.

"We apologize for not arriving right away, my Lord. I had to take care of a class before we left." Snape said loudly.

"Ah, very well then," Voldemort said, obviously not caring why we got her late. "Hermione, dear, I am going to give you your first task."

My heart had to of skipped a beat at that moment. I was scared of what he might assign me to do.

"I need you to figure out a way to help the rest of my Death Eaters into the school. I have heard from Severus that there is a magical cabinet hidden in one of the towers," He began to say something else, but his mind seemed to be searching for a better idea. "Actually, if you could figure out a way to allow Death Eaters to apparate to and from the castle, that would be splendid. That way we could go back and forth whenever we wanted to!" He seemed to be enjoying himself now, obviously loving his new idea.

I saw a couple problems with his plan. "But my Lord, this would have to be planned out a little more, seeing that there are some issues with this idea."

"Hmm…" The Dark Lord thought to himself. "Very well then. Hermione, you are going to stay here and plan this with me, while Severus goes back to the school and continues with his classes. We don't want anybody getting suspicious, do we?"

"No, my Lord." Snape and I said together. Snape swiftly walked out of the room, leaving me alone with Bellatrix and Voldemort. I had no choice but to follow Voldemort and Bellatrix into a different room.

The three of us sat down, Bellatrix next to me and Voldemort across from us. "How do you suppose we get into the school without being noticed? We cannot simply just apparate there and let everybody see us." Bellatrix questioned.

"Well when I was younger," I started talking glancing over to Voldemort for permission to continue. He simply just nodded his head. "I was friends with the Weasleys. The twins, Fred and George, had this map called the Marauder's Map and it showed you a sketch of the entire castle. It shows you who is in it and where they are also. When I lived there with Harry and Ron we always ran around and found many different secret corridors and passageways, some of them that aren't even on the map." I looked at them and Bellatrix looked disgusted at the mention of the red-headed blood traitors. I ignored her and continued on. "Anyway, I was thinking that if I could find one of the secret rooms I found when I was younger, then that could be a meeting place for us that only we would know of. From there, we could roam through the secret passageways and do whatever we wanted."

Voldemort smirked at me. "I knew you would be helpful to us, Miss Granger. Do you have any idea of how you will be able to lift the curse to allow us to enter the castle?"

I nodded my head smiling a bit. "I think I can figure something out. Harry has an invisibility cloak and if I get that from him, I can walk around the castle after hours and look for something that might help."

_Oh god, am I actually enjoying this? I actually think I am_.

"Very well, young one. I am quite impressed with your actions. Believe it or not, you're up there with Bellatrix and Lucius as one of my favorites. You best be back to that horrid school now, I think we are done here." The Dark Lord told me.

Bellatrix's jaw had dropped when he stated I was one of his favorites. I smirked at her and walked out of the room and flooed back to the castle, finding Harry and Ron snooping around in Snape's office.


	7. Chapter 7

**Mix-up in Paradise**

Chapter 7: The Fight

**(A/N):** I hope people like this. Review and let me know! (:

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything Harry Potter related besides Adrian Granger.

* * *

><p>I looked at Harry and Ron and frowned at them. "What do you two think you're doing in Snape's office?"<p>

The two thought for a moment, but the silence was interrupted by Ron blurting out "Well why did you come in through the floo network in Snape's fireplace?"

_Fuck._ "I… I was visiting my parents. Snape told me to use his office to floo so I wouldn't get caught."

"You and your damn parents" Harry muttered. "You're obsessed with them! All you talk about is your family and how good your life is!"

I stood there shocked. I looked at Ron for help but he spoke before me. "He has a point Hermione. Usually kids like you hate their parents, and your entire posse treats their parents like they're gods or something."

I couldn't believe what they were saying. "My posse? What are you talking about? Am I not allowed to have friends? Am I not allowed to love my family that I've only known for half of my life? And my life isn't perfect, you know. There are a lot of things going on right now that neither of you know about, and probably never will!" I had tears in my eyes by now. I brought them back into my life and agreed to stop bullying them, and this is the thanks I get?

"What the hell is wrong with your life that makes it so messed up? Name one thing!" Harry shouted at me.

"Why would I tell you? You're just going to rub it in! You're famous and get whatever you want, whenever you want it! What goes on in your life is made up of your own decisions, Harry! I'm just not lucky enough to have that option!" Tears streamed down my cheeks.

Harry was furious now, and Ron was obviously going to take his side. "Shut up Hermione! You're being such a little bitch!" Harry said while shoving me onto the ground.

Ron stared at him wide-eyed. Harry had never talked to me like that before. I got myself off the floor and stood up to see Harry's wand pointing straight at me. I pulled mine out and he screamed 'Expelliarmus!' causing my wand to fly out of my hand. I backed up slowly until I hit the wall.

"Harry, put your wand down and let's just talk." I told him calmly as he walked towards me. His wand was only a foot or two away from my face when the door flew open.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Screamed a voice all too familiar. I looked over and saw McGonagall, Snape, and Dumbledore standing in the doorway. Harry put his wand down and his face dropped immediately when he saw them. I was too scared to move.

Dumbledore walked over and separated him from me and told McGonagall and Snape to agree on a punishment for the two boys while he walked me back to the Slytherin Common Room. The entire way we talked about what happened and how we all changed over the years. When we arrived at the door he told me to be safe and stay out of trouble. I nodded and thanked him, and proceeded into the Common Room. I look around and saw Draco, Adrian, and Carina sitting in a circle discussing something. I walked over to them and must have caught Carina's attention because she ran over and hugged me tightly. I returned her hug and laughed a little.

"Miss me?" I asked jokingly. Carina smiled and brought me over to the couch with her.

"What happened? We heard people screaming at each other in Snape's office and we thought it sounded like you so we told the old bat to check on it since it was after hours." Adrian told me.

My smile changed immediately into a frown. "Oh, well actually, it was me screaming at Harry. He was being an ass so I fought back and it didn't end very pretty." I saw all of their confused looks and decided to tell them what happened.

I told them about everything we said back and forth to each other. "Then he called me a bitch and shoved me onto the ground. I got back up but by the time I was standing he had his wand pointed at me and he had me practically cornered. I got out my wand but he just used the disarming spell and I was left for him to do whatever the fuck he was going to do to me. Luckily teachers barged in and separated us. Dumbledore lead me back here and here I am now."

The three of them looked furious. Draco finally spoke. "I'm going to kill Pothead." I giggled at the thought of Draco beating Harry.

"I would actually be okay with that right now." I looked back at Draco and still saw him boiling with anger. I walked over to him and straddled his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Draco, baby, calm down. You can do whatever you want to him tomorrow but I need somebody to make me feel better tonight." I gave him my puppy dog face and I saw him smile a little. I broke out into a grin and leaned forward to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, practically groping me, when he deepened the kiss. It was perfect until Adrian cut in and tore us apart.

"Enough with the making out and inappropriate touching, I hate seeing my best mate getting it on with my sister." Adrian said sounding disgusted.

"Oh, like you don't think I find it disturbing when you're 'getting it on' with my best friend" I gave him a look.

Adrian quickly responded. "That's different; girls are into watching people kiss like in films. Guys find it utterly disgusting unless they're the ones doing it."

I got off of Draco's lap and walked over to him. "You don't think it bothers me to see you making moves on Carina?" I questioned him.

Carina rolled her eyes and broke us up. "Adrian you're being over-protective again. Hermione's a big girl and can handle things by herself. Let her get back to snogging my brother while we have our own fun." She said while dragging him to the other couch.

I mouthed the words thank you to her and she smiled in return. I walked back over to Draco and straddled him again with a smirk on my face. He reached in for a kiss and we started back right from where we left off. He hands slid down my back and cupped my bum and he pulled me closer. He laid me down on the couch and hovered above me, our lips never parting. His hands traveled down my sides until we heard Adrian again. He walked over and hovered next to us.

"Draco you are not getting laid tonight now get off my sister. Hermione go up to bed with Carina, it's getting late." And with that he walked away dragging Draco with him. I groaned and walked up to mine and Carina's beds.

"He's so over-protective." I told Carina. "How do you deal with him?"

"Well he just cares about you, Mione. He doesn't want to see his twin sister get hurt, that's all." She told me reassuringly. I could tell she meant every word.

I sighed and laid down. "I know he means well but it does get annoying after a while."

Carina laughed. "It's all fair. You get lectured by Adrian and I get lectured by Draco. It's what brothers do." And with that we turned off the lights and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sun shining through the windows of my dormitory. I climbed out of bed and got ready for the day and ran down to the Great Hall for breakfast, already knowing that I was late. I snuck in and took my normal seat across from Adrian and Carina and next to Draco. They joined me in on the conversation and I nodded and smiled, not really paying attention. Instead I was busy staring at Harry as he laughed along with his friends, obviously telling them an over-exaggerated story about what had happened the night before.<p>

I excused myself and began walking out of the Great Hall when I heard my name get called from the other side of the room. I turned around and saw Harry walking towards me. I rolled my eyes and walked over to meet him halfway.

"What do you want Potter." I said dryly, obviously not wanting to be having the conversation at the moment.

"Well, _Granger,_" He emphasized, "While walking back to my dormitory last weekend, I saw you running through the hallways with a blonde headed boy chasing you…" I zoned Harry out while any facial expression I had was wiped clear off my face at the mention of this. The memory of this flooded through my mind.

"_Hermione stop running away from me already! I'm not going to hurt you!" Lucius lied in a hushed tone, obviously trying to make it so nobody notices him. _

_I hid in the girl's bathroom and his voice was getting closer. I peeked out of the door to see him standing right there and I quickly shut it even though I knew he had already found me. The door quickly opened again as he grabbed a hold of my wrists._

"_You listen here young lady, you will listen to me and do exactly as I say, understand?" I nodded in reply to his question and my breathing grew heavier by the second. _

"_Good, and if we have any problems in the future then you're happy little family may just be find out that they will no longer have a daughter." He told me with a smirk._

"_That may be true, but your family will also lose a very important friend, so you may want to think about that before you do anything stupid!" I said as my voice gradually rose as I talked. _

_He slapped me and moved his other hand down my body that was moving up my skirt. All of a sudden we both heard voices and he immediately stopped and ran the opposite way, leaving me there alone and afraid._

When I snapped out of the horrible flashback Harry was unfortunately still going on about it, and seemed to be twisting some of the story up.

"…And then, I saw the Ferret come over and he actually started to feel you up! Look at what a slut you turned out to be!" He was cut off of his rant by a slap across the face. I was furious with him. If he had saw what had happened he would have known exactly who it was. I knew right away he was trying to give Draco and me a bad reputation.

Everybody in the Great Hall was staring at us at this point. "Stop it! That's not what happened! You know damn well who the hell that bloody blonde-haired man was! We went through it together as kids! Do you not remember and of that? Or did you just tell yourself it never happened all because I became reattached to my family after those horrifying years of my life?" Tears streamed down my face now. I tried my best to hold it in but I let it get the best of me.

"Stop acting like it was the biggest event of your life, Hermione! We were tortured by two of the most dangerous Death Eaters as children, so what? It's not like anybody cares! You were raped at a young age, so what?" Many gasps were released from the students and I felt tears roll from my cheeks straight onto the floor.

"YOU ARE THE BIGGEST JERK IN THE WORLD HARRY POTTER!" I screamed through my tears. I shoved him when he tried to get closer to me and ran out of the room.

I ran straight to my dormitory and locked the door, laid down on my bed and cried in to the pillow. I couldn't believe that the entire school knows my deepest secret, and my 'best friend' had turned on me in only a few days.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN):** I know Harry was OOC, but I'm sure you all can handle it. Nothing real big, just his anger getting the best of him. Keep on reading (;


	8. Chapter 8

**Mix-up in Paradise**

Chapter 8: Secrets Revealed

**(A/N):** Sorry for the long wait. My laptop broke and it held all of my documents. I had to get my friend to send them to me so I could upload another chapter. I probably won't be getting my computer back for maybe a month or so, so I'm going to have to use my desktop. I should be able to update regularly from now on, but my apologies if I kept anybody waiting.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own recognized stuff.

* * *

><p>I walked in to Snape's office during a free period and saw him sitting at his desk.<p>

"Snape, did you get the book I asked you to get?" I asked him impatiently.

He looked up at me and raised an eyebrow. "In a hurry, are we?" He replied with while pulling an old book out of his desk and handing it to me. I smirked and thanked him and left as soon as possible. I had to get back to work on this task right away.

I walked into the Slytherin Common Room to find it almost empty and sat in a secluded area. I took out the book and opened it slowly and began looking through it, eager to find out how to disarm the charm around the building.

I flipped page by page, skimming through it as fast as I could without missing any important information. After a while I stopped and concentrated on this one section. It talked about apparition spells, and I found myself taking in every word it said. Within the next few minutes, a smile broke out on my face when I realized I had found the spell.

"What are you smiling 'bout beautiful?" Draco asked as he sat next to me. I must have not noticed him. I quickly closed the book and attempted to put it away, but he got his hands on it before it reached my bag. "What's this?" He asked curiously.

He opened it up to the page with the bookmark before I had the chance to grab it back. "Draco give it, nobody else can see it!" I complained as I reached out for it. He just kept reading and his face dropped and he looked at me.

"Hermione, why do you have this page bookmarked? What do you plan on doing with this spell?" He said as he looked at me worried. I bit my lip knowing I'm not supposed to tell anyone.

"Just give me the book back." I told him disregarding his questions while I took it from him and shoved it into my bag. I looked back up at him and stared into his eyes.

He looked confused. I sighed and frowned knowing I made him upset. "Sorry," I began. "It's part of my new task. The Dark Lord, Bellatrix, and I came up with a plan to get them into the castle and I have to disarm the apparation charm that Dumbledore had put on the castle." I explained in a more hushed tone. I looked around making sure everybody had left, nervous about somebody walking in and overhear.

"But Hermione, why would you help them? You hate them! They can figure this out themselves!" He told me with disappointment in his voice.

I groaned and rested my head in his lap, now laying on the couch. "You don't understand babe. I can't betray _him._"

He frowned and ran his hand down my cheek, looking down at me. "I'm sorry. I know you're going through a rough time. Just please don't get yourself hurt. I don't know what I would do if you… if you were gone." He just barely managed to get out the last part.

I frowned and sat up, moving myself to sit in his lap. "Draco, I'm not going anywhere. They wouldn't kill me; I'm the best thing they have. Voldemort loves me. He even told me I was tied for a favorite with Trixxy!" I said with a smile, enjoying the idea of me being a higher rank than Bellatrix and Lucius.

Draco gave me a look. "You're _enjoying_ being his little pet?"

I didn't reply and looked away, not wanting to answer the question. I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't find my words. After a few seconds of silence I felt my forearm begin to burn slightly. I winced at the feeling of the mark stinging my skin.

I let out a deep breath I must have been holding and got up. "He's calling me." I said calmly like it happened normally.

Draco frowned and grabbed my wrist when I started to walk away. "Let me come with you this time. I don't want them hurting you."

I stared into his eyes and could tell he was concerned about my well-being. I sighed and gave in. "Fine, but don't you dare argue with anybody there that might hurt you." I felt the burning on my arm grow stronger. He nodded in agreement.

I walked out of the Common Room with him next to me and made sure I had my pass from Snape in my pocket in case we came across any teachers. We walked down the halls towards Snape's office when I heard some breathing from the other side of me. I constantly looked over, but nobody seemed to be there. I ignored it and brought Draco into the fireplace with me and held his hand. He grabbed a pinch of floo powder and yelled Malfoy Manor. Little did we know though, that somebody had followed us to the giant home.

* * *

><p>Draco and I walked through the hallway hand in hand towards Voldemort's location. We opened the doors and walked towards him, Bellatrix, Lucius, and my father, with our secret follower not far behind.<p>

Voldemort was the first to speak. "Why is he with you?" I had to think of a fast lie to save myself.

"While on my way to Snape's office I ran into him and we got caught out of bed after hours by McGonagall. I gave her a pass Snape had given me so I wouldn't be punished and were escorted to his office by her. I told her we had to go home to talk to our parents about something personal and it couldn't wait. The old bat believed me and I was forced to bring him with me." I lied straight through my teeth on that one. I squeezed Draco's hand tighter, scared of what might happen.

Bellatrix walked forward and stood in front of me. "That was worst excuse for a lie I have ever heard. And get your hands off of my nephew!" She yelled at me as she broke our hands apart and shoved me away.

Letting my temper get the best of me, I shoved her hard enough to make her fall. She stared at me with a devilish look on her face. I bit my lip as I realized what I had just done to the lady who had tortured me for years. She mumbled a spell and I flew back against the wall and fell to the floor in pain. I groaned and took out my wand, trying to stand up in the process. When I looked up and saw her standing above me.

She grabbed me by my arm and held her wand to my neck when my father spoke. "Bella stop fooling around and act your own age." She let go and mumbled something to herself and walked away smacking me in the back of the head with her hand. I gave her a glare and walked back over to Voldemort trying with all I could to not attack the bitch right then and there.

Draco watched the entire show that had just gone on in terror. He had never been more afraid of his aunt then at this moment. This was the moment he realized how much his girlfriend and his aunt hated each other.

While he was thinking, I was talking to Voldemort about a family issue. My father took me into the other room and sat me down with him. "Dad what's wrong? Is somebody hurt? What did he say about the family?" I hit him with questions left and right, worry taking over me.

He sighed and took both of my hands and looked me in the eyes. "Hermione, nobody is hurt. But over the last couple of days I was thinking about how grown up you are, and since you already are a Death Eater-" I cut him off.

"Dad! Just tell me!" He paused for a moment.

"Hermione, the Dark Lord is your uncle. He's my older brother."

My face fell and my breathing picked up pace. "So… so I'm a close relative to… to HIM? Why didn't you tell me before? Does Mum know about this?" I said rushed.

He shushed me. "Yes, your mother knows, and we didn't tell you because we thought you'd react like this!"

"I'm only reacting like this because you waited until I was seventeen to tell me!" I yelled back at him. Everyone was able to hear our argument in the room over, I was sure.

"Will you calm down?" He asked, obviously being the more mature person. I mumbled something to myself and finally shut up. He continued talking. "I talked to him about this. He said that you can call him Uncle Tom, but only if you're around family or Bellatrix and Lucius, since they practically never leave his side. Otherwise, you will have to refer to him as 'My Lord'. He's being very generous to you Hermione, you're lucky he is allowing you to address him like that. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

I nodded in response and heard commotion coming from the other room. The both of us walked into the room we were previously in earlier, and saw Lucius struggling with something non-existent. I walked over confused.

"What in the world is happening?" I asked. Bellatrix walked over to Lucius and replied to my question. "We found ourselves a little spy." She ran her hand over the invisible figure and smirked. "And who might you be?"

I heard his grunts and heavy breathing trying to break loose and knew immediately who it was. I ran over and ran my hand over the figure's arm and grabbed the invisible material and ripped it off, letting it drop to the floor as I covered my mouth with my hands as I stepped back. The mysterious person underneath the invisibility cloak was Harry Potter.

"Harry what are you doing here?" I yelled at him. He looked at me with a look of hate on his face.

"More like what are you doing here, Hermione? I can't believe you would stoop so low! How dare you become a Death Eater!" Harry snapped back at me.

I was taken aback by his reply and obviously had a look on my face that shown I was hurt. "I thought we were friends, Harry. What did I do that made you hate me so much?" I asked, my heart breaking in half. "We went through all of that shit with Trixxy and Lucius and now you just turn your back on me? THEY TORTURED US HARRY. We made a promise that we would never split up after we ran away!" I looked over and saw the look on the two kidnapper's faces. They looked furious.

_Oh Merlin, I did not just scream that out loud. They're going to kill me._ Lucius handed Harry to my father and started walking towards me. I turned around and ran towards the door, but only to run into Bellatrix guarding it. She grabbed me by my arm and dug her nails into me. By now, Voldemort had fled to a different room with my father and Harry. Draco grabbed his father by his robes, begging him to let me go.

Bellatrix threw me onto the floor and was soon hovering above me. "I told you to never speak of it!" She screamed at me. "Who else knows about this!" She continued.

"N-no one else knows! I swear!" I told her the lie trying to make it sound as convincing as possible, even though she saw straight through me.

"STOP LYING AND ANSWER MY QUESTION!" She screeched at me. I rested my head on the stone-cold floor and tried to look everywhere but at her. "CRUCIO!" I heard her yell before my screams filled the room. Tears flooded from my eyes as I struggled to get out of her grasp. I heard Draco scream at her to stop, but she ignored her nephew determined to end me.

My father walked in and saw me beneath her suffering and yelled 'Expelliarmus!', causing her to get thrown off of me. He ran over to me picked me up, and told Lucius to let go of his son and let him come with me. He brought me and Draco into a different room and handed me to my boyfriend. They were discussing something that sounded like instructions but I couldn't hear them over my sobbing. The next thing I knew was that Draco and I were in the Slytherin Common Room. I heard two other familiar voices saying worried comments repeatedly. I ignored them and grabbed fistfuls of Draco's shirt and held myself to him tightly, still crying. No words could describe how scared I was. Draco sat down with me in an armchair and heard him talking to the other two, who I could now make out their voices. Of course Adrian and Carina were up this late. Draco explained everything he knew to them.

After a while, I lifted my head from Draco's shirt and looked over at Adrian. He had the most worried look on his face. I reached up and felt a cut that was still bleeding and some places where bruises were sure to form. I looked over at Draco's shirt and saw a mix of sweat, tears, and blood on it. I frowned and mumbled a soft 'Sorry' to him before sitting up by myself.

"I hope Harry's alright." I said more to myself. Adrian laughed. "Why does the ass have to be alright? Him being tortured by Death Eaters is enough punishment for what he did to you!"

"He wasn't just with Death Eaters, Adrian, I left him alone with _Voldemort_. For all I know, I could have just given his life up right there. I feel horrible! He might be dead and it's all my fault!" I felt tears go back down my face. "If he's dead it's all because of me. I didn't save him when I could have."

Adrian went to say something else but Carina punched his arm and whispered something in his ear. I turned back to Draco and looked up at him. "Will you stay down here with me tonight?" He nodded and kissed the top of my head. I leaned my body against his and we spent the rest of the night talking as four best friends, forgetting about what had just occurred.


	9. Chapter 9

**Mix-up in Paradise**

Chapter 9: Blackmail

**(A/N)**: I'm trying to update faster, really! I have up to chapter 14 written but it's taking a while to edit them all. I try to make them perfect but I always end up missing mistakes so I have to check it and re-check it a few times. Anyway, here is chapter 9. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>I woke up in a different room than I was used to and sat up worried. I looked around and saw that I was in the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey was helping a third year student across the room. I let out a sigh of relief and relaxed, looking at the bed next to me to see Harry laying down looking like he had the shit beaten out of him. I gasped and walked over to his bed.<p>

"Harry?" I whispered. I saw all of the marks on him that Voldemort must have caused him.

_This is all my fault. If I didn't leave him alone…_ My thoughts were interrupted by Madam Pomfrey yelling at me.

"Hermione Granger get back into that bed of yours!" She looked at me sternly.

"Yes ma'am." I replied softly and fell back down on my bed, still staring at him.

I heard the doors open and turned to see who was walking in. Dumbledore and McGonagall walked over to my bed and stood beside me.

"Hermione, dear, we need to talk to you about something very important," McGonagall started, but looked to Dumbledore for him to finish.

He nodded as looked down at me. "Very early this morning, somebody had come back from a place off of school grounds. They had come to see me and told me about what had happened that night." He lowered his voice. "This person claims to have seen you serving Lord Voldemort and communicating with his Death Eaters."

I froze in my spot. They only people that were there that go to this school were Draco and Harry. I was positive Draco didn't tell. I clenched my jaw and knew I would have to do something to get Harry to shut his mouth next time he decided to stalk me.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about." I lied dryly.

McGonagall raised her brow at Dumbledore and began to talk. "I think we need to take this conversation to somewhere more private." She insisted. Dumbledore nodded in agreement and told Madam Pomfrey that they would be taking me from here.

I looked over at Harry's bed and saw him awake and fully listening in on our conversation. I shot him a look and he just flipped me off. I mumbled something to myself following the two Professors out of the room. They led me through the hallways talking to themselves quietly, looking back at me every once in a while.

I followed them into Dumbledore's office, my heart beating fast. How was I supposed to explain this to them? I would be put into Azkaban for sure; I doubt they cared about my age. I was a Death Eater and I couldn't change that. They had me sit down and the two of them stood in front of me. I took a deep breath.

"Why were you with the Dark Lord, dear?" McGonagall asked worried.

I avoided their gaze as much as I could. If I looked them straight in the eye I knew I'd end up telling the truth and there was no way I could allow that to happen.

"I was visiting home to talk to my dad about something. My mother told me that he was at Malfoy Manor and when I arrived there he was, talking to the Dark Lord, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Lucius Malfoy." I lied looking at the ground.

They exchanges glances and sighed, obviously not believing my story.

"Why were you in the hospital wing if you were just visiting?" She asked me.

"Because I got into a fight with Bellatrix and managed to escape." I said, realizing I'm lucky enough to still be alive after what had happened last night.

Dumbledore and McGonagall whispered to each other about something and she nodded in agreement. Dumbledore quickly walked towards me, took my left arm, and raised my sleeve to reveal the mark stained into my skin with dark black ink. McGonagall gasped and backed up slightly taking her wand out of her pocket, obviously thinking I was going to try something.

I pulled my arm back toward my body and yanked my sleeve back down, my breathing uneven.

"Hermione… why? You were such a sweet, little girl." Dumbledore said sincerely. I looked up at him, anger running through me.

"I don't have to explain anything to you." I snapped back.

I tried to walk out but the old man grabbed me. "Hermione if you don't tell me I'll be forced to kick you out of this school and turn you into the Ministry."

I stopped and looked at him. He was serious. I groaned and walked back over to the middle of the room.

"I'll tell you, if you promise to keep me here." He nodded in agreement and walked over to me. McGonagall moved closer, trusting me a little more.

I began to tell them the entire story starting from being asked to join Voldemort's army and torturing my mother all the way up to how I began to feel welcomed and loved there. I explained how he's my uncle and Adrian and I are the Slytherin heirs. The only thing I left out was my plan I came up with to allow the Death Eaters into the school. Too many outsiders knew already, and the head of school would surely not approve.

Him and McGonagall exchanged glances. Dumbledore sighed. "I'll let you stay. This secret stays with us as long as you promise to not harm any other students." I nodded and smiled at him a little.

"Thanks, and don't worry I don't plan on hurting anybody." I replied. I got up and walked out before they could say another word to me.

I walked down the empty hallway and heard my name being called from behind. I turned around and saw Harry running down the hallway after me. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want Potter?" I said plainly. He grabbed my arm and took me to one of the hidden hallways we found as kids, not giving me an answer.

"I know all about your plan, Hermione. I know you're biggest secret, and I'm on my way to go tell the entire Gryffindor common room a bout it." He told me.

My eyes grew wide. "You wouldn't dare—" I began, but he cut me off.

"I will keep your plan between us if you agree to what I'm about to say." He told me. I stayed silent and he continued on. "You have to break up with that disgusting boyfriend of yours and date me instead."

I stared at him like he was crazy. "But I love Draco—" He cut me off once again.

"I've fancied you for quite some time now, Hermione. Even if you are in Slytherin, you are bloody gorgeous. You are _so sexy_ when you're pissed. I couldn't pass up the opportunity to be yours." He walked closer to me and I backed up. He placed both of his hands on the wall that I hit behind me, trapping me there. We were awfully close.

"You just want me for the sex." I told him quickly figuring out his motive.

He leaned in closer and said softly, "Maybe I do, but maybe I don't. Just agree to be my girlfriend, or I'll tell the entire school your dirty little secret."

I swallowed hard and looked into his eyes. I had to breakup with Draco in order to keep myself safe. I knew his heart would shatter into pieces; we had been together for almost three years now. We were meant to be, and here I was giving in to Harry Potter's blackmail.

"Fine. But you're going to pay for this Harry. And don't expect anything too good from me in bed." I told him, still staring into his eyes.

He gave a cute smirk and kissed me. I just stood there and waited for him to end. He pulled away and moved a little closer, if that was even possible.

"Hermione, kiss me back." He said in my ear.

I shook my head a received a slap across the face. I stood there with my mouth wide open and he took it as a chance to return to what he attempted to do seconds ago. He had his tongue in my mouth and I kissed him back, hoping for it to be over soon.

He broke the kiss and grabbed my hand and began leading me out of the hallway.

"So you have to break up with Malfoy before tomorrow morning. Then you are to sit with my at the Gryffindor table during breakfast tomorrow in the Great Hall." Harry ordered me.

"But I always sit at the Slytherin table. They're my best friends and if I don't they'll probably hate me." I complained.

"And do you really think I care at the moment?" Harry replied with, already starting to lose his patience with me. I groaned and kept walking.

I followed him outside and realized he was leaving the castle grounds. I didn't ask knowing I'd receive a smart remark from him. I watched closely as we took short cut after short cut. I had no idea where the boy was leading me. The next thing I knew, we were walking through Hogsmeade.

"How did you know all of those short cuts? That took less than half the amount of time it takes me to get here!" I told him completely amazed.

He chuckled at me. "When you're friends with the Weasley Twins, you know everything around this place."

I walked through Hogsmeade holding Harry's hand, thinking nobody would see us since everybody else is busy with the amount of homework teachers had given out this week, but I was wrong.

"Hermione?" I heard my brother say behind me. I turned around and saw Adrian standing next to Carina, both of them staring at Harry and me.

"Adrian!" I said anxiously. I tried to let go of Harry to run and hug him hoping he could get me out of this mess, but Harry squeezed my hand harder. I mumbled something under my breath and ran a hand through my hair knowing this wasn't going to end up well.

"What the _hell_ are you doing holding hands with _Potter_?" He asked a little louder. I heard the anger in his voice.

I went to say something bug Harry beat me to it. "She's with me now, Granger. She's been meeting up with me for the past two months now."

I saw Carina's expression change from confused to a mix of anger and sadness. She cared for her brother very much and would do anything to protect him. I knew I was in for it big time.

"You cheated on Draco?" Carina asked sounded hurt. I felt horrible. They would never believe that Harry is blackmailing me now.

I looked at Harry, deciding whether or not to tell them about what had happened. I knew it was a risk of Harry telling everybody my secret, but I couldn't have them mad at me.

"Potter's lying. He says if I don't date him then he'll tell the whole school about me being a Death Eater. And it only happened about 10 minutes ago!" I did my best to persuade them I was telling the truth.

Adrian looked at me, obviously letting his temper get the best of him. "Oh shut up, Hermione. I thought you loved Drake! You lied to him—you lied to _us_—about hating all of Gryffindor house." He pulled Carina towards him. "I'm ashamed to have you as a sister." He spat out and walked the other way with Carina.

My heart broke in two, especially at that last comment. _I'm ashamed to have you as a sister._ His words ran through my head over and over. I watched them walk away as tears stung my eyes. I knew Adrian's temper was bad, but this was horrible.

This didn't seem to affect Harry at all. Actually, he was happy about it. "Great, two of them out of the way, one more to go!" He said.

I slapped him with my free hand. That was the last thing I wanted to hear right now. He let go of my other hand and held his face. I ran the other way after Adrian and Carina hoping to find them. I turned the corner and saw them sitting on a bench. I looked behind me and saw Harry running after me. My heartbeat rapidly pounded against my chest as I panted. I sprinted towards Adrian and Carina knowing Harry was fast enough to catch me. I stood in front of them and begged for help.

Carina stood up and put her hands on my shoulders. "Mione, calm down and tell me what you're trying to say."

I took a deep breath, looking around for Harry. He had to have been hiding somewhere.

"It's Potter. He's going to fucking kill me. I slapped him and ran away, and now he's going to take every chance he gets to make my life miserable!" I told her.

Adrian shook his head. "You're boyfriend sounds god awful. Maybe if you didn't cheat on Drake—"

"I DIDN'T CHEAT ON DRACO!" I yelled at him, cutting him off. "Harry is _blackmailing me_. I'm his little sex toy now! Ever since he followed me and Draco to Malfoy Manor with that bloody invisibility cloak and saw everything that went on, he's been bothering me nonstop. He even told Dumbledore and McGonagall!" I was freaking out.

Carina and Adrian shared a look, obviously not knowing everything that happened. I ran my fingers through my long, dark hair worried about who could have overheard me. Death Eaters lurk around in the alleys of Hogsmeade all the time, just to spy on everybody. I looked around frantically, and saw a couple shadows coming from an alley way. I searched my pockets for my wand but couldn't find it anywhere. The shadows appeared larger and larger every second that went by.

"Adrian, give me your wand." I whispered. He looked at me weird. I gave him a look and he handed it over. I told them to stay put and I walked towards the alley cautiously. I heard two people talking and immediately recognized one of them.

"Trixxy?" I asked, with obvious fear in my voice.

The woman walked into the light and I could clearly see her and who she was with. Harry Potter was in her firm, tight grasp. I smirked at the sight.

"I see you found Potter…" I said as I looked at him. "Make him suffer. The ass deserves it."

"Aunt Trixxy!" I heard Carina yell and she ran over, Adrian lagging behind. She hugged her aunt and they talked for a short moment

"Well, I best be off now. I have to take the half-blood to the Dark Lord. Goodbye, Carina."

Carina said her goodbye as her aunt walked into the darkness. I followed her in and grabbed her arm before she apparated away.

"Trixxy, can you tell our Master that I should have the curse disarmed within the next few days? If all goes according to plan, we should be able to apparate within castle grounds fairly soon. Oh, and I have found a room we can hold our meetings in, also."

She nodded and smirked. "I'm impressed, young one. For a brat you sure are smart."

I smiled a little. _She must be in a good mood. Maybe she actually likes me now._

She continued to talk. "Very well, I will see you soon then." And with a pop, her and Harry were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)**: I know, Harry was OOC. Use some imagination, because Hermione and Harry aren't exactly friends at the moment. I'll try and update soon, review with your comments or suggestions about the story!


	10. Chapter 10

**Mix-up in Paradise**

Chapter 10: Success

**(A/N)**: I really hope people are reading this. Eh, oh well. Review with your opinion on it, I want to know what I can do to make it better (:

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>I silently walked next to Adrian and Carina through the castle. I was thinking about what Harry would do to me when he came back, or more like if he came back at all. For once in my life I didn't care if he died. If I would have taken him from Bellatrix, then I would probably be in another alley being forced into sex or being abused. The look on his face was frightening. If looks could kill, I would have been dead in an instant.<p>

"Hermione?" Carina asked sounding worried. I haven't said a word ever since we left Harry with Bellatrix.

I looked up at her from the ground. "Yes?" I responded to her.

"I'm sorry for not believing you. I just saw the two of you holding hands and I actually believed Potter when he said you had been dating for two months and… well I just didn't like the thought of Draco being hurt like that." She apologized.

I nodded in agreement to her last statement. "I would never cause him that much pain if I could help it. I love him too much. And you don't need to apologize, unlike some _other_ people." I told her, looking at Adrian towards the end.

Adrian looked at me and shook his head. Carina elbowed him.

"Oi, woman! Can't you find a way to be less violent?" He complained. I rolled my eyes and looked at him seriously.

"So you meant it when you said you were ashamed to have me as your sister?" I asked, my heart aching. I've never had Adrian tell me that before. We've had fights before, but we never really hated each other.

He didn't answer my question and I frowned. We walked into the Common Room and saw Draco sitting with Blaise Zabini near the fire and sighed, not wanting to deal with anybody at the moment.

"I'll be in my dorm if you need me." I told them.

I ran up the stairs and fell down on my bed. I curled up with a teddy bear Draco had given me for Valentine's Day last year and started to cry. I was so upset about Adrian and I didn't want to keep it in. After a few minutes, I heard somebody coming upstairs. I turned and faced the wall, hoping whoever it was wouldn't see me like this. I didn't want to talk to anybody right now.

"Mione? Can I come in?" I heard Draco's voice ask. I didn't reply and stared at the wall. I would have to tell him about kissing Harry. There was no way I could keep this from him. I felt the other side of the bed dip and an arm wrap around me.

"Tell me what happened. Carina's yelling at Adrian about something and they won't tell me anything." He said softly in my ear. I turned my body to face him, my eyes red and face stained with tears, and cuddled into him.

"Adrian hates me. He told me he was ashamed to have me as a sister. I asked him if he meant it and he never gave me an answer. But he's right, I'm a horrible person." I told him, letting tears fall.

Draco lifted my face so we were staring into each other's eyes. "Whatever you did can't be that bad. You know he has a bad temper." He told me reassuringly.

I shook my head. "He saw something at the wrong time. He took it the wrong way and didn't believe my story."

"Well, what was it? Start from the beginning. I want to know the entire story." Draco said interested.

I sighed and sat up. I told him everything that had happened today ever since I woke up. When I was done I looked at him not knowing what to expect.

"So my aunt took Potter back to the Dark Lord?" He asked. I nodded. "Damn."

I looked at him confused. "You aren't mad at me?"

He shook his head. "I would never get mad at you about something like that. But with Pothead, I'm pissed. More than pissed, actually. If he comes back here, I'm not letting you out of my sight. I want you with a Slytherin at all times, understand? I'm not going to let him treat you like that. And I will _not_ let you be his sex toy. If he even lays a hand on you tell me and I'll get him expelled." He pulled me into a tight hug.

"I have to talk to Adrian. I hate it when he's mad at me." I told him. He nodded and followed me down the steps.

I walked over to Adrian and sat down next to him. "Can I talk to you?"

He looked up at me and nodded. "I just want you to know, that I'm not interested in Potter. He really was blackmailing me. Like I said earlier, he would have told the entire school that I'm a Death Eater. It really hurt when you told me that you were ashamed to be my brother."

He stared at me and pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry for saying that. I didn't mean it. I didn't know what was coming out of my mouth, I wasn't thinking. Please, Hermione, don't be mad."

I hugged him back. "I was scared that you hated me. I don't know what I would do without you."

He gave me a kiss on the cheek and smiled.

* * *

><p>I sat in the empty room I had found for the rest of the Death Eaters to stay in while we were in the castle. I had the book I had stolen from the restricted section open in one hand and my wand in the other. I took a deep breath and stared at the book. I read and re-read the section about disarming the anti-disapparation jinx that was casted on the castle. I closed my eyes for a moment, opening them right before I said the spell. I concentrated as hard as I could and my muscles tensed up. It was taking all of my strength to do this. After a few minutes my muscles relaxed and I looked outside. Nothing seemed different, so that was good.<p>

I walked over to the middle of the room and thought about what Snape had taught me about apparition. I had done it before, but wasn't the best at it. I focused and the next thing I knew I was standing in front of the doors leading to the Dark Lord in Malfoy Manor. I smiled to myself and walked into the room and saw Voldemort, Bellatrix, Lucius, my father, and Harry.

Voldemort's head shot up as he heard the doors open. "Miss Granger, what are you doing here? I don't recall calling for you."

"I'm sorry my Lord, but you'll be happy to hear this. I have taken down the jinx from the castle, I just apparated from a hidden room in an abandoned tower. I put up a password protected spell on it so students and faculty, besides Snape and myself, can't enter." I told him, excitement getting to me.

He smiled at me. "Well done, my niece. I am very, _very_, impressed."

Harry was furious with me. "Bloody hell, Hermione! What happened to the old you? You used to be sweet and—" I cut him off.

"Harry James Potter don't you dare give me that lecture! Dumbledore already tried anyway, and you don't give a fuck about me. All you want is to keep me for yourself. You want me as your sex puppet, Harry. If you're really that desperate, go find Parkinson. She'd be glad to shag you whenever, wherever you'd like." I yelled at him. He ruined my good mood. I hated him more than I hated Pansy, and that tells you something.

Lucius' grip on the boy slipped, as he was shocked to what I had said, and Harry took it as a chance to get out of there. I pointed my wand at him and said 'Expelliarmus!' causing him to crash into the wall forcefully, landing on the ground with a broken bone or two. I tucked my wand away and turned to face the Dark Lord.

"Do you need anything else of me?" I asked as if what had just happened was normal.

"No, you have done enough. I'll call you later on in the day so you can take us to the room you had set up for us already. Also, nice work with the boy. Bellatrix, take him down to the dungeons. He can stay in there for now."

Bellatrix did as he commanded and I walked out of the room with a smile on my face. I walked through the halls of the building and heard Draco talking to his mother. I rounded the corner and saw them sitting on the couch. They must have heard my footsteps because they both looked over.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just leaving now." I apologized, more to Narcissa than Draco and turned to leave.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Hermione come over here and stay for a while. It's the weekend and besides I don't want you apparating back to Hogsmeade by yourself. Pothead and Weasel might be there and like I told you before I'm making sure somebody is with you at all times."

I walked over and sat on his lap. "Draco I can apparate straight back to the castle. I took off the jinx on the castle. And Potter won't be going anywhere for a while. Trixxy just brought him down to the dungeons after I freaked out at him. It was just a couple broken bones though, nothing too bad." I told him matter-of-factly.

He looked at me shocked. "You managed to do all of that in the past hour or so?" I nodded.

"Draco you better treat her right. She's powerful, you know." Narcissa warned him.

I giggled and laid my head on Draco's shoulder, blushing slightly. "I know mum, I don't ever plan on treating her any other way." He told her as he planted a kiss on my forehead. I smiled and held his hand in mine.

"I best be leaving the two of you alone now" Narcissa said.

I smiled at her. "Bye Cissy!" I loved Draco's mother. She resembled my mum in a way. The both of them were kind, sweet, caring, and also very beautiful.

Draco looked down at me and gave me his grin he was famous for. I reached up and kissed him.

"Do you even know much I love you?" I asked him.

"Hmm, I think I have a pretty good idea." He replied with a kiss.

I kissed him back and lingered there for a moment before he deepened the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we sank down into the cushions of the couch, me lying on top of him.

I snuck my tongue into his mouth and he decided to take control. When we separated for air we managed to get our shirts off. We resumed kissing and threw the shirts onto the floor. I felt his hands tugging on my miniskirt as I unbuttoned his jeans.

The two of us were so focused on each other that we almost didn't hear the man clear his throat in the doorway. I glanced up and gasped seeing Lucius watching us. I scrambled off of Draco and grabbed our clothes on the ground. The man has already seen me naked once, but obviously I didn't have a body like _this_ yet. I didn't know if I was more scared of him being able to rape me that very second or of what he would do to me since he caught me snogging with his son.

I quickly threw my tight tank top back over my head, not caring if any of my bra was showing. He had already seen me without a shirt, so what was the difference now. He walked over and separated me from Draco and held me firmly.

"If I could have a word with you, my dear." He asked. I nodded and followed him out of the room practically shaking. He brought me into his study which was protected by a series of passwords and a riddle, which made it only so he could access it.

The older Malfoy began to speak. "Hermione, what have I told you about getting sexual with my son?"

"Not to." I mumbled. He had moved closer now. My heart was racing. I knew what was going to happen, and I dreaded the thought of it.

"Good girl," He whispered into my ear. He shoved me onto the bed and fell on top of me, running his hands all over my body. I closed my eyes and tried to convince myself it was a dream.

In a matter of seconds, he began to make my worst memory happen all over again.


	11. Chapter 11

Mix-up in Paradise

Chapter 11: The Truth Hurts

**(A/N)**: Sorry for the delay! With finals and everything I was so busy! On top of all of that I have about two weeks to get my F in math up to at least a C, which thankfully I did! Tomorrow is my last day of school so hopefully I will be able to write more over the next couple of months. So, yeah. Enjoy (:

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. The end.

* * *

><p>I sat in the Death Eater's newest meeting room in the castle with Bellatrix on my left side and my father on my right. I was jumpy from last night, and could feel Lucius staring at me from across the room. When we were dismissed, I sprung out of my seat and tried to make it out of the room without anybody noticing, but I was unlucky.<p>

"Hermione, Bellatrix, come here." Voldemort instructed. I walked over with the other woman and stood next to her.

"You two are very smart and powerful witches. I need you both to take on a new task. I need for you two to get rid of Albus Dumbledore. Kill him if you have to. Just get him away from the school." He told us strictly.

Bellatrix nodded her head and accepted, but I stood there with dumbfounded. I didn't think I could kill anybody, let alone my headmaster! Dumbledore has been very understanding of me and helped me out over the years, and I didn't want to harm him in any way. I looked up at my uncle and agreed; knowing if I didn't things wouldn't be pretty. I walked out of the room and back into the halls. I turned the corner and found Ron and Harry sitting against the wall.

My jaw dropped at the sight of Harry. He had been in the dungeons in Malfoy Manor an hour ago, and he couldn't of had apparated from there. The two boys looked over at me, smirked and nodded to each other, then proceeded towards me.

"Why are you helping them?" Ron asked urgently.

"Because I have to." I replied with.

"You're helping them get what they want, Hermione." He snapped back.

"Well maybe I want to help them." I was getting irritated now.

"We need you back on our side." Ron told me.

"Why do you need me? Is Pothead not able to teach the rest of the school how to defend themselves against dark magic?" I was pushing them. I knew this wasn't going to end well but they were pissing me off so much at the moment.

Harry was filled with anger. "Get your Death Eater ass out of my face!" He yelled while shoving me.

I shoved him back. "Make me, Potter! You have no control over me!"

Then next thing I knew I was on the ground. Harry had punched me in the face hard enough to knock me over. I groaned and held my head which had hit the ground pretty hard.

"POTTER YOU'RE A DEAD MAN WALKING!" I heard Adrian yell. I tried to see what was going on but my vision was fuzzy. I felt Carina kneeling next to me asking if I was okay, but soon after everything went black.

* * *

><p>I turned over in my bed and groaned with a splitting headache.<p>

"It's okay babe, just relax." Draco whispered to me sincerely.

"I'm going to be the death of that boy." I grumbled.

He laughed and got up. "She's fine." I heard him say.

I looked towards where he was standing and saw Adrian and Carina standing with him while on the other side of the room was Blaise Zabini and Pansy snogging on her bed. I grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at them.

Pansy shot me a deathly glare and shoved Blaise off. She walked over to my bed and forced me to stand up. The two of us stared at each other for a moment before I became fed up and pulled her out of the dorm aggressively.

"Why do you hate me so much?" I asked her calmly. I really wanted to know. It couldn't be just because of my boyfriend, she definitely had a deeper reason.

Pansy looked at me weird, obviously wanting to argue, but took a deep breath. I could tell she was arguing with herself in her mind. "I hate you because you're life is bloody perfect!"

I looked at her like she was crazy. "Perfect? My life is far from perfect." I was not going to let her win another fight because she thought I had a flawless life.

"Are you kidding me? You have the best boyfriend in the school, you're prettier than a super model, you are by far the smartest witch of our age, almost everybody loves you and you're rich! How is that not perfect?" Now Pansy gave me a look that said I was crazy.

I sighed and shook my head. "Pansy, my life is more fucked up then you would know. If you learned everything about what was going on right now, you would take back anything you said about my life even being _close_ to perfect." Maybe I could befriend her. That would probably make things a little easier throughout the day.

She didn't say anything and just looked at me, obviously trying to figure out what I'm talking about. I decided at that moment to tell her everything. I had to tell somebody else anyway, at least just to get some of the weight off of my shoulders. If she threatened to tell the whole school I could just obliviate her anyway.

I explained everything to her, throughout my entire life. Talking to her has seemed to calm myself down and I found that my headache had gone away. When I finished she looked at me shocked. I bit my lip and stared at her right in the eyes.

"Pansy, do you want to stop fighting and just be friends? I think it would make it a lot easier on both of us. You know, not want to kill each other and all." I asked, scared for her response.

I never expected this though. She threw her arms around me and hugged me tight. "Yes, Hermione, I'll be your new friend. I'm so sorry for everything. I had no idea."

I laughed and smiled. "Come on, everybody is probably wondering what's taking so long."

She nodded and we walked back into our dorm smiling. We got weird looks from everybody. Pansy and I looked at each other and broke out into laughter.

"I don't think I will ever understand women." Adrian said. Carina smacked him over the back of the head and glared at him.

* * *

><p>I ran down the corridors towards the room in a hurry, the burn in my arm feeling like a blazing fire. I had tried to ignore it since I knew I had to finish with my Potions essays for tomorrow, but if he hadn't given up yet then it must be something important. I ran through the doors and saw Voldemort sitting on this throne with nobody else in the room. I bit my lip as he looked over at me.<p>

"Hermione, why didn't you come to me immediately? I called you five minutes ago and this is important." The Dark Lord said sounding angry.

"Sorry Uncle Tom, Snape gave me four essays to do and I was trying to finish them before Draco came to pick me up for dinner tonight." I apologized hoping he wouldn't hold it against me.

He smirked and shook his head. "You and that Malfoy boy, you two really love each other. If he hurts you just come to me and I can do something about that."

I gave a small laugh and nodded. "I'll remember that, but I don't think he plans on hurting me any time soon. Anyway, what did call me down for?"

Voldemort sighed and looked deep into my eyes. "Dear, I have a change of plans. Since Dumbledore seems to stay locked up in that office of his, I need you to lure him out of it and bring him to Bellatrix, where the two of you can then destroy him. I can't have the old man get in the way of my plans."

I shook my head. "Why do we have to kill him? He's such a nice man. He never did anything wrong." I did all I could to get him to spare his life. There was no way I was going to allow him to die any time soon.

"He is to die and those are my plans. Unless you have a better idea, my orders will remain as is." He said averting his gaze elsewhere.

I sighed and smirked with an idea. "What if I worked as a spy? Asked to join the order and pretended to be a spy for them instead, when really I was just telling you everything they discuss?"

There was a moment of silence before he spoke again. "You have a point, but why would you bring this point up? Is there something you need to tell me, Hermione?"

"Me? Do you think I'm a spy for the Order? Are you crazy?" I practically yelled at him but immediately took it back. I called the most powerful wizard in the world crazy. I doubted him, and didn't even address him properly. And on top of all of that, I raised my voice. Blood relative or not, I knew I was in for it. He obviously didn't have as much patience as usual today.

I took in a sharp breath as he pointed his wand at me. "How _dare_ you talk to me in that way!" He yelled at me.

I turned around and ran towards the door wanting to be anywhere but here. Before I knew it I heard him scream '_Crucio_!' and felt a sharp pain in my back begin to spread through my body. I fell to the floor screaming and struggling to find some way to relieve the pain but it kept getting worse. I heard him repeat the dreaded curse and my screams became louder.

It must of went on for at least five more minutes before somebody else had came in the room and the curse stopped. I tried to get up but felt a foot crush me back into the ground. I heard the Dark Lord's laugh followed by Harry Potter's voice. I heard a few spells being casted but remained on the ground in pain waiting for somebody to just end my life right then and there until I felt the man practically standing on top of me get off while there was a crash on the other side of the room. Two hands lifted me off of the ground and the next thing I knew I disappeared.

I opened my eyes a moment later and saw I was in the Gryffindor Common Room. I looked around and saw Gryffindor students staring at me from across the room. I tried to get up but felt two strong arms push me back against the couch.

"Hermione stay down, you're too weak to get up. You'll end up hurting yourself." I heard Ginny say.

I gave her a weird look. "Why am I in the Gryffindor tower? Where's Draco? Who saved me? If I'm found in here I'll be killed!" I started to panic until I saw Harry and Adrian walk through the doors arguing.

My brother froze and a look of worry washed over his face as he ran over to me. "Hermione, what happened?"

"The Dark Lord got mad at me and struck me with the Cruciatus curse, a lot more than necessary actually. I thought he was going to kill me for a moment. I think he thinks I'm a spy for Dumbledore." I told him weakly. "I don't want to be a part of this anymore Adrian; I just want to be able to live like any other kid."

Adrian sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do. Dad will be pissed and the Dark Lord may just kill you and I can't allow that to happen. Draco and I can't protect you like that."

"Maybe the two of you can't but all of us can." Harry said. I had actually forgotten where we were for a second.

"Harry, what are you talking about? I'm not going to help the Slytherin whore get out of what she caused upon herself. Anybody who wears that bloody mark had _agreed_ to be You-Know-Who's follower. Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater." Seamus Finnigan argued.

"Finnigan, I swear, if I had the strength I would hex you into oblivion! You don't know shit about me so keep your bloody mouth shut!" I screamed at him. I was tired of everybody thinking I chose this life and I knew I was bound to crack sometime. It just so happens that that time had to be right in front of half of Gryffindor house.

Adrian placed a hand on my shoulder and gave me a look that told me to calm down. I took a deep breath and nodded. The one advantage to being twins is always knowing what the other means, even if the other hasn't spoken a word. It's almost like telepathy or something.

Ignoring what Seamus has said, Harry continued. "Maybe we can all team up and go against Voldemort. It will be good against evil, Hogwarts students against the Dark Lord. We need to end this and save people from the torture they will go through due to him. Hermione is a good example of an innocent person who was put through his suffering."

"Granger isn't innocent. She's a heartless bitch who treats anybody that isn't in Slytherin like shit. She is a worthless Death Eater that kills for fun." Another Gryffindor stated rather loudly.

An argument had broken out between Harry and the rest of his house. I heard every word they said about me and took it all in. Tears flooded my eyes and ran down my cheeks. Adrian picked me up bridal style and wrapped my arms around his neck. I buried my face into the crook of his neck with tears pouring down.

Adrian walked over to Harry pissed off. "We'll get back to you on your offer Potter, but how about next time you try to do something nice you get your friends to keep their mouths shut." He walked out of the common room carrying me all the way back down to the dungeons.

* * *

><p>Adrian carried me into the Slytherin Common Room and sat down on the sofa still holding me. Draco and Carina ran over from where they were sitting and sat next to us.<p>

"What happened to her? Is she okay?" Draco asked wiping my tears.

Adrian sighed. "The Dark Lord hit her with the Cruciatus curse one too many times. He thinks she's a spy for Dumbledore. When Harry offered to help and go against You-Know-Who the Gryffindor house broke out into a fight yelling at him about her. I never knew they could be so hurtful, actually. She left practically sobbing and hasn't spoken anything the entire way down here."

Soon enough a crowd gathered and everybody was talking about it. I just held on tighter to my brother hoping to never let go, thinking about what the Gryffindors had said about me. I let it all sink in and processed it. At that moment I realized that every word that they told me was true.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)**: Okay, so there's that. If you're confused by Harry's OOC, let me explain this briefly. Harry got mad at Hermione for being a Death Eater since she is pretty much working for the man who killed his parents and working along side of the people who kidnapped them as children. When he sees Hermione being tortured he pretty much changes his views on her and wants to help. I hope that makes sense. And, yeah. I'll try and update sooner this time!


	12. Chapter 12

Mix-up in Paradise

Chapter 12: Regaining Trust

**(A/N):** Ahhh! I deeply apologize for lack of updates. its been what, 3 weeks? I was on vacation for a week and I don't have an excuse for the other two. I hope this chapter makes sense, I'm having trouble writing next few chapters but I'll come along eventually. Hopefully something will pop into my brain. If you have any suggestions for this story please review and let me know! (:

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling has claimed it as hers. Her name is all over the books, why does this thing even need to be necessary. I would never be able to come up with something as spectacular as Harry Potter, even though i deeply wish I could.

* * *

><p>"The rest of the school hates me. Why do I have to teach Harry's DA class? It's not like they'll listen to a word I say. They'll probably think I'm trying to kill them or something." I protested as I lead the rest of the Slytherin house to the Room of Requirement.<p>

"Mione," Adrian groaned, "stop trying to get out of this. Potter wants your help and sooner or later the Gryffindorks will shut up and adore you." We stopped in front of a plain stone wall.

A set of doors appeared as I opened them and led the Slytherin house in. Everybody turned to look at me and they all started whispering to each other. I rolled my eyes and walked straight to Harry.

"I hope you know that you're taking a big risk, Harry. If a Death Eater sees me in here and tells Voldemort we're all screwed." I warned him.

Harry nodded. "I know that, Mione. I just want everybody to be safe in case he starts some type of war on the caste grounds."

I frowned. "Actually, I think I need to tell you something. I'm the highest ranked Death Eater in Voldemort's inner circle, along with Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy. The three of us make all of his plans so I know exactly how to get around them. The only problem is that if I get caught doing this he'll probably get any information out of me he needs then kill me in a second."

Harry shook his head and went to say something but closed his mouth. We just stared into each other's eyes and saw a part of us missing. I gave him a little smile and threw my arms around him giving him a big hug.

"I'm sorry Harry, for everything. I never should have turned my back on you and Ron. We should have stuck together." I whispered into his ear.

He laughed a little. "Mione, it's just as much my fault as it is yours. It's just good to have you back."

We pulled apart and sat down at the front of the room. All eyes were on us.

Harry cleared his throat and stood up. "Starting today, the Slytherins will be joining us in these DA meetings. Hermione will be your other instructor and you are all to give her the same respect you give me. She knows a lot about Dark Magic and is very powerful. She agreed to be a spy for us and has officially turned against Voldemort. Any questions?"

Nobody dared to raise their hand. I smirked and stood beside Harry.

"What do you need my help with, Mr. Potter?" I asked him.

"Well, some of the younger students need some help with the Disarming Charm, while the rest of us are having trouble with the Patronus Charm." He said kindly.

I smiled and nodded, separating the students into two groups for the different charms. I walked over to the group of children and smiled, allowing Harry to help everybody else with the Patronus charm.

"So you are having trouble with the Disarming Charm, Expelliarmus, correct?" I asked the younger years.

They all nodded. I smiled and levitated one of their practicing dummies over to me while taking out my wand.

"Is anybody close to being able to use this spell?" I asked.

A younger Ravenclaw boy raised his hand. I ushered for him to come forward and show me how he did it. I watched him carefully and quickly realized what it was he was doing wrong.

"You need to look directly at your opponent and focus. Try it again, you'll get it." I told him reassuringly.

He did as I told him and the dummies 'wand' flew out of its hand. I looked at him and saw the biggest smile on his face. I continued to help them with whatever they needed help with and realized it was time for them to go. After most people filed out I stayed behind with Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

"Thanks Harry, I think people actually like me now." I told him with a smile. He smiled back and nodded to Ron once, then looked back to me.

"Mione, we want you to join the Order with us. If you're sure about wanting to get rid of Voldemort for good, you'd be a big help on our side." He said.

I was shocked. Harry Potter wanted me to join the Order of the Phoenix. I smiled and hugged him.

"Of course I will Harry! I need a change and I can't stand being Voldemort's little pet any longer. I would love to join!" I said ecstatically.

Ginny and Ron laughed at the sight and smiled. I let go of Harry with a huge smile on my face.

"Do you think that the rest of the Order will approve? I mean, I did turn my back on some of them." I said hurt.

Ginny hopped over and shook her head. "Nobody hates you, Hermione. We asked everyone already after Harry found you struggling last night. They all said it was a great idea!"

I laughed at the fifth year's excitement until I saw someone out of the corner of my eye. Of course, it was nobody other than Bellatrix Lestrange. My expression fell and I turned my body completely towards her.

"What do you want Trixxy. I thought you and Voldemort had a meeting tonight. Besides, I thought I told all of you to stay hidden in the other side of the castle." I said with disgust.

She smirked and walked over to me. "Well well, Hermione dear, what do we have here. Going against the Dark Lord's orders? Just because you're his niece gives you no privileges, sweetie."

"You don't know what you're saying. Voldemort adores me, I'm his most treasured item. He would believe me over you any day." I retorted back.

"Watch your attitude missy, and why are you with Potter and the Weasel clan? Is there something you need to tell me, Hermione?" She said with a smirk.

"I don't know, you tell me. After all, you were eavesdropping over there, weren't you?" I questioned watching her every move.

She walked closer to Ginny and grabbed her by her arm. I was boiling with anger at the moment. I stomped over to her and shoved her off.

"Trixxy leave them alone. The never did anything to you." I spat at her keeping Ginny safely behind me.

She shook her head. "You sure did change, dear. The Dark Lord will certainly not be very happy with this. Befriending Gryffindors, joining the Order, going against him in every way possible, it will be a shame that I won't be the one causing your death, but I can always come close to being in that position." She raised her wand at me and yelled 'Crucio!' with determination.

I pushed Ron and Ginny away from me and attempted to shield the curse but it had hit me too fast and too powerful. I fell to the ground trying to hide my pain but it was impossible. Screams escaped my body as I struggled against the curse on the floor. The three Gryffindors stood there, too scared to try anything. I tried to overpower her curse but she made it stronger by the second.

The doors to the Room of Requirement appeared and Dumbledore ran through casting some sort of old and advanced magic on Bellatrix, making her apparate somewhere else. The curse was lifted and I tried to regain my breath. I pushed myself off the ground and managed to stand up with the help of the older man.

"You three go tell Madam Pomfrey to make a potion for the Cruciatus curse, Ms. Granger was struck pretty hard. I will meet you down there in a few minutes." Dumbledore instructed them.

They nodded their heads and ran off. Dumbledore managed to carry me down to the hospital wing and placed me in a bed surrounded by the Gryffindor Trio. Madam Pomfrey handed me a potion which I swallowed immediately. My migraine slowly faded away and I felt better in second.

"Thanks Madam Pomfrey," I said with a smile.

"Anything to help you dear, but if I may ask, how were you hit with this curse? Surely no student had done it." She wondered.

I frowned and played with some thread on my cardigan. "Well, I was talking to Bellatrix Lestrange,"

"More like arguing." Ron interrupted.

I gave him a look and continued, "Fine, arguing with Trixxy, and she didn't like what I was doing and threw the curse at me. I threw Gin and Ron out of the way and tried to set up a shield but she was too quick."

Dumbledore looked confused. "How did she get into the castle? I protected this castle with as many protection spells I could think of and it's fool proof."

I bit my lip. "That might have been my fault, actually. Somebody in the castle gave me permission to visit the restricted section in the library and I did a little research."

Harry looked at me like I was crazy. "Nobody ever gets permission into the restricted section unless it's for a good reason. Who allowed you in there?"

I sighed and looked at everyone. "Snape gave me permission. I still have the book under my bed, actually. I was able to get rid of any spell, charm, or jinx that kept the Death Eaters and Voldemort out of castle grounds. I found an old room in an abandoned tower and led them all to it. We've been in there for about a week already, I'm guessing." I frowned and looked at Dumbledore. "I'm really sorry; I didn't know what I was doing. I never should have helped them. I guess I was just scared. He could kill me in a second and I wasn't brave enough to stand up against him so I let him push me around." Tears filled my eyes and I tried to hold them back.

I heard the door open and I looked over to see Draco running in. I jumped up ignoring the pain in my muscles and pushed everybody out of my way to ran over to him. My arms found their way around his upper body and I got as close as I could as tears started falling. I slowly felt Draco's arms wrap around me.

"Baby, what's wrong? Did Potter hurt you again?" Draco asked concerned.

I shook my head and took fistfuls of his shirt into my fists.

* * *

><p>"She can't take all of this pressure, mate." Ron told Harry.<p>

Harry sighed and looked at Dumbledore. "We have to help her. Voldemort will surely kill her when he finds out she's a member of the Order."

"Harry, I would love to help, but how? If we were to go up there and accompany her to Lord Voldemort then a war inside the castle would break out and we can't allow that to happen." Dumbledore replied, sounding defeated.

Ron smiled. "What if we can lure them to the Burrow? There's plenty of land that we can use in case we do start something and my family can help, too. Hermione can stay there with us and when You-Know-Who finds out she's helping us he would come to find her and we would be able to protect her."

Everybody thought about his plan for a moment before they all agreed on it.

* * *

><p>Draco rubbed my back and mumbled things to me like 'You're perfect the way you are,' and 'Don't let people run your life for you.' I calmed down and apologized and he just kissed the top of my head. I heard my name being called from the group of people who had brought me and walked over with Draco.<p>

"Mione, do you want to stay at the Burrow with us for a few days? You're ahead in school so you don't have to worry about that, and it just seems like you need time to relax. You're stressed and it's not helping you in any way right now." Ron asked kindly.

I thought about it for a moment. I knew I needed a break and it could give me a chance to get closer to my old friends. I nodded in agreement and smiled so they know I meant it.

"Wonderful, you should all leave as soon as possible. We don't want any more incidents happening here." Dumbledore said as he walked out.

"I'm coming with you, Mione. I'm not letting you go off while I just sit here, and besides, I'll miss you like hell. I can't allow anything to happen to you." Draco said to me.

I looked at Ron with a pout, begging for his permission. He groaned in response.

"Alright, alright. The ferret can come as long as he doesn't get too annoying." Ron agreed.

I hugged Ron tight and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I repeated with a huge grin. I pulled away and saw his face bright red. I giggled and looked at Harry.

"Draco and I will meet you outside the Gryffindor Common Room in a few minutes, see you soon!" I said before I ran out of the room dragging my boyfriend along with me.

"You didn't have to give him that kiss you know." Draco said after we were out of earshot.

I rolled me eyes. "Is someone jealous?" He gave me a look and I giggled. "Drake I'm kidding, I just got over excited. Besides, it's not the first time he got a kiss from me."

He stopped in his tracks and looked at me. "You kissed Weasley?" He practically shouted.

I sighed. "Yes, I kissed Ron Weasley, more than once actually, in our third year. It was before we started dating so no, I didn't cheat on you if that's what you were worried about."

He looked disgusted. "So I have Weasel germs on my tongue?"

I shook my head with a smile. "If you want to see it that way, then yeah I guess. It's like you kissed Ron. If it makes you feel any better, when I kiss you it's like I kissed Pansy."

He laughed. "Mione, you of all people should know I wouldn't care if you snog Pansy. Actually I would probably find that rather hot."

"You're going to hold me to this, aren't you?" I questioned as he nodded his head. I just sighed and dragged him to my dorm.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)**: Ahh, well I feel like I need to say something but yet I can't think of anything of importance. I hope the next chapter will be up shortly, but don't hold me to it. 3


	13. Chapter 13

Mix-up in Paradise

Chapter 13: Into Hiding

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything beside the plot.

**(A/N):** And another chapter is up! I actually have a couple more ideas for different stories and they just won't stop popping into my head! I have I think 5 new ideas of different stories so I'll see what I can do with them, maybe they'll all end up as one-shots. Who knows, maybe I'll figure out some way to make them last longer, even if it's only a couple chapters. Well I'll shut up and on with the story.

* * *

><p>I walked through the corridors with Draco towards our Common Room with a big smile on my face while we laughed about an old story. As we approached the room we heard a loud bang from the inside followed by a lot of yelling. I grabbed Draco's wrist and ran in with him and came to a stop when I saw the large amount of Death Eaters spread across the room.<p>

After hearing the door open they had all stopped and looked at me. Several crashes were coming up at the sixth year girl's dorm and I knew somebody was upstairs going through my stuff. I saw that the staircase was clear and sprinted towards it but I was stopped by a hand around my waist. I struggled to get out of their grasp but they had been too strong. The room went silent and all eyes were on me. I heard a familiar laugh come from my dorm and knew exactly who it was.

I mumbled a curse for my holder and he fell backwards onto the floor. I ran up the stairs and saw the dorm destroyed. Papers were everywhere and all of the furniture was flipped. I looked around for somebody but the room was empty, or that's what I had thought. I felt two hands grab a hold of me and force me towards the wall. I was standing in front of Bellatrix Lestrange, yet again.

"I've had it with you!" She said sharply, getting straight to the point.

"Well I think the feeling is mutual." I sneered.

Her face turned red and I could practically see the fire blazing in her eyes. "YOU ARE A FILTHY TRAITOR! First, you turn my nephew against everything his father taught him as a child! I bet he doesn't even love you! He's obviously just interested in a good shag. Then you disappoint your own father by becoming a member of the Order! You have gone against all of the Dark Lord's orders and I will make sure he is the end of you!" She screamed into my face.

I froze on the spot letting her words sink in. Tears began to build up but I tried my best to hold them back. "None of that is true. All three of those men adore me." I stated.

She let out her loud cackle. "Are you really that stupid? NONE OF THEM LOVE YOU! You're worthless darling; you're just taking up space in this world. Just hand yourself over and make everybody happy. Now come, we are needed someplace else."

Tears streamed down my face and she dragged me back into the common room with a firm grasp on my arm. "Get off of me you horrid bitch!" I scream at her.

She stops abruptly and turns to face me. "What did you call me?"

Everyone in the Common Room was staring at us but I kept my focus on the witch in front of me. "Did I Stutter?" I was doing everything I could to get her on her last nerve.

She swings at me but I grab her wrist before it gets to me. I look into her eyes and think _Stupefy_, followed by her freezing and falling onto the ground.

I look around at the other Death Eaters. "Who's next?"

They all have a look of panic on their faces before they all disapparate together. I smirk and look down at Bellatrix, deciding what to do with her. My smirk grows into a full smile before she disappears with a 'pop'.

Draco looks at me with his mouth gaping. "Where did she go?" he asked, half of him wanting to know but half of him scared to know the answer.

"Back to Malfoy Manor. I managed to take her wand though so it's not like she can go anything." I said while waving he wand around in the air.

Blaise Zabini was the first person to speak. "Sorry for interrupting, but what the fuck just happened here? You used wandless and non-verbal magic, managed to clear the entire Common Room of Death Eaters and petrified Bellatrix Lestrange. "

I simply laughed and smiled. "That, my friend, is for me to know and for you to find out."

He gave me a confused look. I winked at him and turned, pulling Draco up to my dorm along with me. I locked the door behind me leaned against it. I looked around at the destroyed room until I found Draco pulling my trunk out from what used to be my bed. I slid down the door until I hit the floor. I sighed rather loudly and rested my head against the door.

Draco looked over worried and kneeled beside me. "Baby what's wrong?"

I shook my head and tried to hold back the tears. "I can't take it anymore. I almost died back there. I don't think I've ever been more scared in my life." I broke down again and felt him pick me up.

Draco sat down on a mattress, keeping me in his arms. "They won't be able to touch you if you just do what you just did down there. You're strong, Hermione, and that's one of the many things I just adore about you. You will get through this, no doubt about that. I'll be by your side throughout this entire thing no matter what happens. If there is one person you can trust, it's me. I can promise you that." He kissed the top of my head before sitting me down on the mattress and began packing my trunk for me.

I smiled a little bit to myself. "Drake?" I said softly, using the name only he allows me to use.

He turned his head to look at me. "Hmm?"

"I love you." I stated softly.

His lips curled up into a smile and walked over and offered me his hand. I took it and he lifted me up into his embrace.

He gave me a soft kiss before saying, "I love you too, Mione."

We stared into each other's eyes with the biggest smiles on our faces, meeting half way with a kiss. His hands traveled down my back to rest on the small of my back and I tangled my fingers in his hair, deepening the kiss. It would have been perfect if Harry and Ron hadn't burst through the door.

Ron looked furious when I glanced over, breaking the kiss. "What do you think you two are doing?" He yelled rather loudly. "You're supposed to be packing! We have to get out of here before they get a hold of you!"

"They already did Weasley, calm down. Mione took care of them and got them all out of here before anyone was severely harmed." Draco stated, obviously irritated.

"They were here?" Harry asked concerned.

"No Harry, we trashed my dorm and made a mess of the Common Room ourselves." I said sarcastically.

Draco tried to hide a smile while turning to resume packing.

Harry ignored my comment and rushed to my side as soon as it was empty. "How did you get rid of them?"

I frowned, replaying what had happened moments ago over and over in my head. "I scared the shit out of them after petrifying Trixxy."

Ron's jaw dropped in amazement. "You petrified her? How the bloody hell did you manage to do that! Mione she's going to kill you once somebody wakes her up! And where did she go, we didn't see her in the Common Room."

"Relax Ron, I just sent her back to Malfoy Manor and if she thinks she can kill me then she's in for a surprise. I don't think I've ever hated anybody more in my life." I said with anger.

"We all hate her, Hermione. We went through that torture together." Harry said calmly.

"No, Harry. You don't understand. You guys were left alone after we got away. I continued to receive her torture throughout my life." Draco looked over curiously, not knowing about this. "Trixxy and Cissy come over to my home to spend time with my mum. She takes every chance she gets to harm me either mentally or physically. On top of that, I'm in Voldemort's inner circle with her! I sit next to her at the meetings and even get assigned missions with her, which is never an enjoyable time. Don't you dare tell me that you all hate her as much as I do because that just isn't possible!" I yelled at him. I didn't care if the entire Common Room could hear or not, it just had to come out. I had to release my anger somehow and it just happened to be screaming at my best friends.

The three men started at me, all thinking of what to say that won't upset me. I turned away and stormed towards the bathroom before stopping short and rushing to a note that caught my eye. I picked it up and gasped, bringing my open hand up to my mouth.

"No…" I breathed before tears fell once more. "NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" I yelled, immediately being surrounded by the boys in the room. I turned to Draco and hid my head in his chest sobbing.

Ron took the letter and read it aloud for everyone to hear. "You must think you're so smart my dear. Joining the Order will never help you, it may just get you killed! The Dark Lord requests for you to return to him. He says that he will give you one more chance, which is very rare. If you go against his wishes once again, it will be your biggest regret. To help persuade you, your brother has been captured and is currently being held captive by our Master himself. If you're scared of what he will do to you, you will be more than surprised of what I have in store for you."

Draco lightly traced circles on my back trying to comfort me while he looked at the two Gryffindors for help. Harry pocketed the letter and packed a trunk for Draco and me with magic before having us all apparate to the Burrow.

* * *

><p>At the sound of a pop, Molly Weasley rushed out of the front door to the Burrow. I still clutched Draco tightly, scared to let go.<p>

"Ronald Billius Weasley! You had me worried sick! You were supposed to be here a half hour ago!" His mother yelled before turning to Draco and I and changing her mood entirely. "Hermione dear, let's get you inside. I'll go fetch a calming draught while the boys get you situated. Ginny should be arriving any minute now."

Draco allowed Ron and Harry to lead me into the house after Molly, him not too far behind. They sat me on the couch between them, Ron obviously too close for Draco's comfort. Molly came down shortly with a vile in her hands.

"Here sweetie, take a sip of this and you'll feel a little better." She ordered while putting it in my hands. I looked at draught before doing as she said. As soon as the liquid touched my tongue I felt my entire body relax.

She took the vile back and sat down on a recliner next to Draco, calling for her husband in to listen. "Harry what had happened that made you all late? And don't lie to me son, you know I can tell when something is wrong."

Harry sighed and let his body sink into the couch. "I think Hermione would be able to give you a better story about what had gone on."

I bit my lip knowing he spoke the truth and waited until Arthur Weasley had sat down next to his wife to begin the story. "Draco and I were on our way back to get ourselves packed when we heard a loud bang from the Slytherin Common Room. We rushed in and found it packed full of Death Eaters. I tried to make an escape to my dorm when somebody grabbed me. I think it was Rabastan, maybe Rodolphus or even Greyback, but I managed to get away after I heard who was in my room. I got myself up there as quick as I could but the only thing I found was a destroyed dorm. Well, only until Trixxy forced me up against the wall. We were as close as we could possibly be. She screamed into my face, telling me that nobody loves me and my father was disappointed in me. She said Draco only wanted me for… other purposes. She dragged me back down to the Common Room and attempted to bring me back to the Dark Lord. I was beyond angry with her and I managed to petrify her, which scared off the rest of the bloody Death Eaters. Of course the rest of the Slytherin House looked either horrified or amazed with me after seeing me use non-verbal and wandless magic, along with some advanced spells. I moved her body back to Malfoy Manor and managed to take hold of her wand before getting rid of her." I explained while removing her wand from my pocket and twirling it with my fingers. "But then later after Ron and Harry found Draco and I in my dorm I found a note. Harry has it, I believe." I stated, looking at Harry.

He took out the folded piece of parchment from his pocket handing it to the married couple. They took it in their hands and read it all the way through, their faces showing much concern.

I felt my forearm burning after realizing I had just been ignoring it and shot up off the couch and ran to the sink, turning on the cold water. I stuck my arm under the running water and tried whatever I could to get the burning to stop but nothing worked.

Draco ran over to me as fast as he could in the crowded home. "Mione calm down, I know it hurts but it with die down, he'll lose his patience sooner or later."

The three Weasleys plus Harry filed into the kitchen with worried looks on their faces. "Malfoy what's going on?" Harry asked immediately.

I grabbed Draco's wrist in pain and shut my eyes tight as I rested against his chest. He looked at the group and shook his head. "You-Know-Who is calling her. It's never been this bad, but I guess since he's irritated he will do whatever he can to get to her." He turned back to me. "Blimey Hermione, loosen your grip a little bit? My wrist will be crushed if you squeeze any harder."

I let go and backed away, scratching at my forearm. "Draco I have to go. It's just going to get worse and I know if I just stay here he will come and find me. I can't let any of you get harmed because of me."

Arthur stepped forward and grabbed me by my shoulder. "You are not leaving this house unless we say so, understand? I will have the ministry look deeper into this and make sure you're safe. Molly will get you something to ease the burning and you'll feel better, I promise."

I looked into his eyes and could see that he was begging me to stay. I nodded and let the older man pass me to Ron who led me back to the couch and sat me down next to him. I felt the burning get worse and grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. Draco growled at the smirk on Ron's face but eased up when Harry gave him a warning look.

Molly had returned with some sort of healing potion I was unaware of and felt her raise my sleeve to see my mark being burnt into my arm further. She spread some of the medicine over it and I felt my muscles begin to relax as the burning began to fade. I let out a contented sigh and let myself fall into Ron's side as I calmed down. He draped his arm around me and pulled me closer into him. I looked up to him and smiled and whispering a 'thank you'. He smiled back and rubbed my arm. I heard a screen door slam and looked over at the direction of which the sound came from and frowned seeing a mess of blonde hair walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN):** So there's that. Jeez Draco, cut the girl some slack she was just with a friend. It should all make sense why he's acting strange in the next chapter... maybe. anyways, review and tell me what you thought. Good, bad, anything I did wrong? My eyes don't catch everything you know. I haven't gotten a review in a while actually, and it makes me kind of sad. I'll try to get the next chapter up within the next week but I have marching band practice and stuff. I know I'm a band geek but hey, I love it and it's so much fun so why not, right? Review please and really tell me what you think of this!


	14. Chapter 14

Mix-up in Paradise

Chapter 14: New Followers

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides Adrian and the storyline.

**(A/N):** Sorry for the long gap! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I jumped off the couch and followed him out, calling after him.<p>

"Draco! Draco, get back here! Where the hell do you think you're going?" I shouted across the big field, running to catch up with him.

He stopped and turned his body slightly so he could see me. "Just go back down there with the Weasel and forget I've ever existed since you seemed to have no problem doing that back in there!"

I shook my head with a sad look on my face. "No, Drake it's not like that! He was just the closest person and—"

I was cut off by him. He looked even angrier now than he was before.

"Oh, so now you just flirt with whoever you're sitting next to! Who's next, Pothead? What about Blaise, or maybe even Crabbe or Goyle?" I could see the hurt expression on his face mixed with anger and rage.

"Drake stop you're pissed and you know how you get when you are like this. Come back inside and cool down, it's not even safe out here." I said calmly while tugging on his hand.

He shook his head and smacked my hand away. "Stop, Hermione, because you aren't helping right now. I love you, but you always have to flirt with the other guys and I just want you to feel the same thing that I feel about you. You're a whore around the guys in the Common Room when you think Adrian and I aren't looking. I bet you even shagged half of them! We haven't even gotten that far yet because of your stupid brother!" His voice was rising at every word he said, making it loud and clear to anybody in the Weasley's home.

I looked at him with the most hurt expression I think I have ever had. One of the most important people in my life thinks I don't love them and called me a whore. "Draco, you don't mean that. Calm down, please, I'm begging you! You and Adrian are best friends and you know he feels responsible for me!"

"Bloody hell Hermione, you just don't get it! Adrian has nothing to do with our sex life! We could have done it many times in the past couple of months, but every time you made up some sort of excuse!" Draco shook his head but continued. "I can't do this anymore. This 'thing' between us is over, and don't give me that look because I know you too well. You always get what you want when you want it, but not this time. I'm leaving."

With that he turned and walked away into the forest, his fists clenched at this sides. I stood there, watching him leave as everything he said hit me like a ton of bricks. My boyfriend, the love of my life, just left me because I'm a whore. His main reason was because I was flirting with other guys and didn't want to let him get into my pants. He called my twin brother stupid and stated that I didn't love him.

I felt the tears building up and let my body fall to the ground, sobbing. I stayed like that for a while until I felt a pair of strong arms pick me up and begin carrying me towards The Burrow. It took me a moment before I realized those strong arms belong to Ronald Weasley.

He carried me through the house and placed me on a soft bed that had to be from years ago. The room was themed with the Tutshill Tornados, which happened to be my favorite Quidditch team. It looked like it belonged to a ten year old the way it was decorated.

"Sorry about the room, but the rest are being used. This was Charlie's old room before he left for Hogwarts. He never really got around to updating it over the years and since he's moved out we just keep it for guests." Ron apologized, sounding sincere.

I sat up in the bed, my eyes red from the crying. "It's fine, I love the tornados. Besides, it's not like I'm going to live here. I'm just visiting, so no worries."

I gave him a small smile trying to let him know I was alright but he didn't seem convinced. He sat down next to me and sighed.

"We all heard what happened back there. I'm sorry, we didn't want to eavesdrop, but it was kind of hard not to." Ron explained.

I looked away, replaying the scene over and over again in my head. Tears fell from my eyes again but I tried to hold them back as best as I could. I bit my lip but just began sobbing again, cuddling up against Ron's side.

He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back soothingly. "Shh, shh. It will be okay. Just give him time to cool off; he should come back to his senses soon. I can't imagine anybody staying mad at you."

I looked up to him confused. "What do you mean?"

He gave me a small smile. "Well, first of all you are way too nice, especially for a Slytherin, to stay angry with. You're also so beautiful, one of the funniest people I know, very caring, and wouldn't hurt a fly for that matter. Any guy would be lucky enough to have you to themselves."

I smiled and looked into his eyes. "That's what you really think of me? After all of those years you don't hate me?" My excitement grew as I waited for his answer.

He released a small laughed and nodded. "Of course, Mione. I knew that you never really meant anything you said unless we really pissed you off, which unfortunately happened to be every bloody day."

I giggled and cuddled closer, my smile fading yet again. "I just wish I could have him back. I miss him already. We never fought like that before, and I've never had a boyfriend that told me off like that. He said that he hated how I flirted with my friends, so does that mean he has been lying to me this entire time? Maybe he didn't love me at all. The one thing he complained about was the sex, Ron. Is that what other guys really think of me? A good shag that won't mean anything? I know I've played around with guys when I was younger, but I've stopped most of it ever since I started dating Draco. I've never felt that way about anybody else before." I stopped talking realizing I was babbling. "Sorry, I was thinking out loud."

Ron shook his head, pulling me closer to him. "It's okay, you're just upset, and whoever thinks of you like that can go to hell because you don't even deserve to be thought of that way. You're a beautiful young woman, so of course guys will stare. If it gets so bad just walk away. I'm actually surprised that the dumb ferret hasn't beaten me or Harry up for staring at you the way we do. Harry may be in love with Ginny, but he will always have a crush on you. To be honest, the both of us have had huge crushes on you ever since we started living at Hogwarts." He blushed deeply, grinning sheepishly. He knew Harry would kill him if he found out about this.

"I actually figured that out back in our second year when I overheard the two of you fighting over me. I found it hilarious so I decided to not interrupt you." I stated matter-of-factly.

Ron's face went blank with fear. "You overheard us talking? You didn't do that a lot did you?"

"You'd be surprised at what you can learn by eavesdropping." I said with a smirk before getting up and moving to the window, staring out at the field where I was no more than ten minutes ago.

I searched all over, looking for any sign of movement. I knew Draco was back in the forest, and I knew he wasn't enjoying it.

Ron walked up behind me and slowly slid his hands around my waist. "He'll be okay Mione; he can take care of himself." He reassured me.

I leaned back against his chest and sighed. "I'm just so worried. Drake… He's my everything Ron; I don't think I can live without him. He's always been there beside me through everything and for him to just leave me, especially when he knows what kind of danger is out there, it kills me." Tears rolled down my cheeks slowly, falling from my chin. I was crying just a little bit too much for my liking today.

Ron spun me around in his arms and wiped my tears away with his thumbs. "Hey, don't cry, he will be back. Let him blow off some steam and he'll come back when he's ready. I know he loves you; maybe he was under the Imperius curse. You two were out pretty far past the wards so anybody could of gotten a hold of you."

My sadness quickly turned into panic as he said this. "Sweet Salazar, Ron I think you're right! He was acting fine all up until that point! He never said any of those things before and his eyes looked a little different…" I broke away and sprinted outside towards the forest, the Weasleys and Harry not far behind.

"Mione stop! We can't protect you out here, it's not safe!" Ginny yelled after me.

I ignored her, beginning to run faster and faster after the voices I began to hear in the forest.

I stopped in the middle of a clearing and looked around. "Draco?" I waited a few seconds before looking around again. "DRACO! WHERE ARE YOU?"

I hear a deep laugh coming from behind me and spun around, frozen in fear. I stared into the lifeless eyes of my so-called Master as he walked towards me, grasping my forearm tightly.

"Draco is fine my dear, as well as your brother. Your friends on the other hand may not be as lucky." He said as Death Eaters appeared from the forest, each of them holding either a Weasley or Harry.

I looked around horrified and back at Voldemort. "Let them go, they didn't do anything! I'm the one you wanted and I'm here, so just… just leave them alone!" I was starting to panic as I saw the pain my friends were putting up with.

He smirked and pulled me closer to him. "My dearest niece, I would love to help but I am afraid my mind has been made up. This may be my only chance to get rid of them all, you know. Besides, don't you want more time with me? Together we can be the most powerful people in the wizarding world. We will be unstoppable, Hermione!"

"I will never go along side of you ever again, and that's a promise!" I told him with hate in my voice.

He growled slightly and slapped me straight across the face and grabbing me by the collar of my school clothes.

"You will do as I say without question, understand?" I nodded out of fear, practically shaking.

His smirk grew even bigger as he let go of his grip on me. I looked at him with fear. "Please, Master, I'll do whatever you want me to do, just let them all go unharmed. I won't let them get hurt because of me."

He looked me in the eyes and sighed, commanding all of his Death Eaters to let go of the Weasleys plus Harry, while grabbing me by the wrist.

"You're very lucky that you're my niece, my dear." He hissed at me.

I gave him my signature smile, flashing my pearly white teeth. He rolled his eyes and directed everybody to meet back at Malfoy Manor.

Everybody had disapparated besides Voldemort and me when I heard a snort coming from Ron. I turned to see him look at me with disgust.

"I knew it was too good to be true. You were just a spy, just like the rest of the Order had suspected. I poured my heart out to you and you go ahead and join your disgusting uncle in a second. Don't bother coming back because you won't be welcome from now on." Ron stated rudely and trudged back to The Burrow, steaming with anger.

"RON! WAIT!" I yelled as I tried to chase after him but I felt Voldemort's hands grab me by my shoulders to hold me back. "Let him go," Voldemort said, "The blood-traitor doesn't need you anymore. Now come, we must be going."

I stood there staring at Ron's retreating back as he walked away. Losing two of my best friends in one day was heartbreaking and it almost brought tears until I remembered who I was standing with. I had the most powerful wizard in the world next to me, so why not try and take advantage of that? Since all of my friends seemed to hate me, what else was there to do with my life? My father would be proud of me and I could probably get my own mask for the new missions Voldemort sends me on.

I nodded to him and linked arms as we disapparated back to Malfoy Manor, positive about my new decision about being Voldemort's most powerful and beloved death eater.

* * *

><p>I walked through the mansion by Voldemort's side while we discussed my recent actions. He said he was very disappointed in me, but said that since I was his favorite he wouldn't punish me. I had to of had apologized a million teams before he told me to shut up.<p>

We walked into the original meeting room where Voldemort summoned everybody and I immediately grew scared. I knew after what I did that none of the Death Eaters would enjoy my company. Most of them would think that I was a spy for the Order, when really it may just be the other way around.

The doors opened as a flood of Death Eaters filed in and took their regular seats. My father sat next to me, with Bellatrix across the table. If looks could kill, I'd be out in a second. Bellatrix's death glare was more than enough to send chills up my spine.

Voldemort talked for a while about something I could care less about. I began twirling my wand in my fingers before hearing Draco's and Adrian's names mentioned. I immediately sat up, allowing my wand to fall onto the table.

Voldemort smirked before placing his hand on my arm. "Don't worry my dear, I won't harm them." He stated, "Yet." I heard him say under his breath. I pretended like I didn't hear it even though my heart was racing.

"You see, I have found these two young men to be very skilled in certain works and I thought they would be a wonderful addition to this army." Voldemort said with joy before turning to Peter. "WORMTAIL! FETCH THE BOYS!"

"Yes, my Lord." The rat-like man replied before running off to the next room over, coming back with them in his hands. Draco just stared at me before looking away. I knew I still loved him, but I just couldn't forgive him at the moment for what he said to me. I was so mad at him that I could care less about what he was getting himself into. Adrian on the other hand was my biggest worry. He struggled against Wormtail before finally giving up after seeing the Death Eaters in person.

Voldemort continued on with his usual routine before I butt in. "My Lord, I'm sorry for interrupting, but I don't think they want to become one of us right now."

Bellatrix growled and stood up, leaning over the table at me. "How dare you interrupt your own Master! Leave this room at once!"

I jumped out of my seat so I could look her in the eyes. "Don't tell me what to do Trixxy; don't you remember what happened last time?"

She pulled out her wand and aimed it at me, but it was released from her hands when I said _Expelliarmus_ in my head. She was about ready to tackle me when Voldemort interrupted us.

"The both of you will sit down and remain silent for the rest of this meeting unless I tell you otherwise!" He yelled at us.

Trixxy and I gave each other a look before sitting back down. Voldemort continued on with the rest of the meeting and gave Draco and Adrian the Dark Mark. As soon as we were dismissed Voldemort called for Trixxy and I to stay behind to talk.

I remained seated staring at Trixxy when Voldemort sat at the head of the table, Draco and Adrian standing next to him.

"Do either of you mind these two boys joining us during our private meeting? Surely they won't discuss any of this with anyone else, I just think that they need an inside look at what we really do." Voldemort asked us.

"No, my Lord." Trixxy and I recited at the same time before glaring at each other.

Draco took a seat next to Trixxy as Adrian took a seat beside me. I looked over at Adrian and saw a few bruises and some cuts on him, thinking that I'll talk to him about it later.

I was interrupted from my thoughts as Voldemort began to speak. "So Hermione, you still have that book you stole from the restricted section at Hogwarts, correct?"

I nodded with a confused expression on my face.

"Summon it." He demanded.

I used an advanced summoning spell I taught myself and the book appeared into my hands. I placed it on the table and directed my attention back to Voldemort, ignoring the looks I was receiving from the two boys.

Voldemort smirked and slid it towards himself, opening it up to a certain page with his wand and pushing it back towards me.

"You are a very bright young woman, Hermione. I hope you know that you are capable of doing many things that most witches, and wizards, cannot do." Voldemort informed me with a light smirk.

I smiled and nodded, blushing slightly. Bellatrix snorted and sat back in her chair, crossing her arms across her chest.

I looked up to her with my brows raised. "Is there something you'd like to say Trixxy?"

"Bloody hell, my Lord, can't you see that she's a spy? The Order probably sent her here to see what she was up to! We found her with the blood-traitors, remember? When we were in the woods and you used Draco to get her to us!" Bellatrix practically screamed.

I stood up slamming my hands down on the table. "YOU DID WHAT!" I was boiling with anger. "You were the reason Draco broke up with me? You… YOU CURSED HIM! YOU USED THE IMPERIUS CURSE ON DRACO, MY DRACO!"

Bellatrix's smirk turned into a wicked grin. "And here I thought you were supposed to be the brightest witch of your age! You're even dumber than Wormtail!"

"Don't push me Trixxy, you know exactly what I'm capable of and I'm not scared of you in the slightest." I warned, able to hear the anger in my own voice.

Draco looked shocked, but didn't dare to interrupt scared of what I might do to him.

Bellatrix walked around the table and took a hold of me, her wand to my neck. "You better watch your mouth little girl, or you will be sore for _days_."

I gritted my teeth and turned to attack her but felt us being pulled away from each other. I saw Draco restraining his aunt while Adrian was holding me back.

"I hope you know this doesn't do me any good, I am perfectly capable of wandless magic!" I protested, but just received a stronger grip from Adrian.

"Mione calm down, Drake will keep her away from you." Adrian whispered while dragging me back down to the table.

I sighed and balled my fists while trying to calm myself down to listen to my new orders from my uncle.

* * *

><p>"So you want me to come up with my own spells to use against people, or to heal our own?" I asked, unsure of how I will do this.<p>

"Yes Hermione, and before you begin to protest, there are more books that will have more in-depth directions that will help you along the way in the library here in the Manor. If you can do this for me, you will be the highest ranked Death Eater and will have almost the same amount of privileges I do." Voldemort said, obviously trying to bribe me.

I thought about it for a minute before nodding my head in agreement with a smile on my face. "I will do my best, my Lord. I will come to you when I figure out something that works."

He smiled and directed our attention back to Adrian and Draco. "And also, you and Bellatrix will have the great honor of looking after my newest followers. You have to make sure that they don't reveal themselves to anyone, and they must learn much, much more. Are the two of you able to do that without killing each other?"

"I can control myself well enough; it's her you have to be worried about." I warned.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes before standing up. "Come on Draco, my boy, your father wishes to speak to you and your, um, whatever you call her, your girlfriend?"

Draco tightened his jaw before standing to leave. I grabbed Adrian's hand, said goodbye to my uncle and followed the other two through the Manor into Lucius Malfoy's study.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN):** I need you all to tell me if you want me to keep writing this. I have 8 reviews, 7 of them being from my friend Hollie. I saw that hundreds of people have looked at this story, but nobody takes the time to tell me if it's worth continuing or not. Can you tell me what you think, because if nobody is reading then I don't see the point of continuing on. Thank you!


End file.
